Passionate affaires
by MelissaGrigo
Summary: Jax and Skye -it's sax so it rocks!!! Just read-


Passionate affairs  
  
  
  
"Who the hell does Jax think he is?" Skye asked as she starred blankly at A.J's grinning face.  
  
"well Jax is an arrogant, self-absorbed, rich, womanizer," A.J explained. "He thinks he is God's gift to everyone especially women."  
  
"Ha! That's a joke!" Skye said, blankly playing with her earing which dangled from her ear.  
  
"Well, it's what he thinks," A.J continued. Looking at Skye's face intently "And he does have a way with words - and women. He's got Alexis, a normally sain woman believing he's some sort of hero, then again she thinks Sonny is moralistic. Anyway Jax will continue treating you like crap because he doesn't need you right now. Him telling you of at the Grill won't be the last of his insulting antics."  
  
"Yeah well if he thinks I'm going to let him get away with brushing me off like that," Skye answered, narrowing her gaze at A.J "He's deeply mistaken. I take pride and have respect in myself. I expect Jax to do the same, especially knowing that I am trying to help him bring down Sonny Corinthos."  
  
"Well I think you should let it go," A.J commented. "Forget about him. Forget about both of them. I can take care of Sonny myself and I will not let him get custody of Michael. Jax, well, he also isn't worth the fuss. I know he is extremely intriguing to you women but he will use you and throw you out just like all the other ones."  
  
"I highly doubt that Jax is in anyway intrigueing and the only reason I am concerning myself with Jax is because I need him in my plan. If anyone will be used it will be him so the jokes clearly on him." Skye replied. "And why the hell are you acting like I actually have something going on for Jasper Jacks? Because I assure you I don't"  
  
"Well you obviously have the hots for him whether you say so or not." A.J Answered.  
  
"You are deeply mistaken." Skye replied with a face.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say." A.J shrugged, before walking out the living room patio door, without leaving Skye much chance to say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye had decided to go to Jax's hotel room and confront him about his attitude towards her. She had handed him ELQ in the palm of his hands and if he really was using her like everyone said he would he'd deeply regret it. She wasn't through with him yet. She needed him to help her bring down Sonny. Michael is A.J's son and A.J was the only one in her family who gave her the time of day when she arrived in Port Charles. She felt like she had to somehow repay him. She arrived at Jax's hotel room to tell him off for acting like a jerk but once he opened the door only dressed in his white trunks exposing his dark muscular chest she suddenly wasn't able to form words. He let her in with an annoyed look on his face before going to his bedroom to pull on a v-necked, baby blue colored, shirt. "Anything you want this time Skye?" Jax asked, conceitedly. "I asked you not to come here without calling first."  
  
"Oh. Well. I was wondering if maybe you forgot about our original partnership deal? Are you still interested in working with me to bring down Sonny Corinthos?" Skye questioned.  
  
"No. Anything else?" Jax asked.  
  
"Oh come on. Why not? What changed? I know you despise him as much as me." Skye asked again.  
  
"Yes but I despise you also." Jax answered.  
  
"You don't even know me." Skye said, almost kind of hurt.  
  
"Exactly and here you are asking me to bring down a man you also barely know," Jax explained. "For a brother that you also don't know. Yes Sonny is what most people think of him but he does have some morals and principals towards family. Your brother on the other hand is a drunk who pushes pregnant women down stairs and drives cars into a trees and leaves your other brother with amnesia. If A.J ever told you that your brother Jason got messed up because of Sonny ask him why he ended up with Sonny. It's because his mind was so out of whack from the car accident that he trusted a stranger. The Jason before the accident would have never trusted a mobster. Also the reason that Sonny wants to keep Michael is because he pushed Carly down the steps and she lost the baby she was carrying. Sonny's baby. Sonny believes that Michael is better off with him."  
  
"Oh please like he's safer with a mob boss," Skye said angrily. "I highly doubt it. A.J hasn't drank for months, he wants to change. Since when have you become Sonny's friend."  
  
"Don't get me wrong I wish that I would have never met Sonny," Jax explained. "I think Carly should take Michael and leave both men in the dumps. I also hate your family and think they are just as bad."  
  
"Is that why you have tooken it upon yourself to hate me too." Skye asked.  
  
"Look I will only say this once I don't hate you." Jax confessed. "But no I don't like you and it's not because of your family it's because your dramatic, stuck up, self-assured (not in the good way), and your opinionated."  
  
"Well. Don't let me stop you. All these things your calling me do you really believe your not the same?" Skye argued. "Because I assure you that -"  
  
"Look I don't need you coming in here and telling me what you think of me now goodbye. I have to be somewhere. Next time make sure you pick up a phone before coming around. I am grateful too you for handing me ELQ and I am trying to be calm around you but you bring out the worst in me."  
  
Skye couldn't say anymore. She was very surprised to find that she was hurt by what Jax thought of her. She really thought they had got past that point. She thought that they were friends which he implied on thier last meaningful conversation. She thought maybe there was possibilities of her getting further with Jax and thier relationship. Throughtout her whole life many people did not like her and told her off and she never really cared. With Jax on the other hand she wanted him to accept her and even maybe like her. She followed him out the door and walked away as he locked the door to his room. Once they arrived at the elevators he told her to take the first one and he would wait for the next one.  
  
"I remember what happened last time we were on an elevator.....this one to be precise." She laughted when she saw that the other one was out of order.  
  
"Oh ain't that a pity." She smirked. "I guess we'll just have to ride together."  
  
Jax sighed heavily and rolled his eyes before walking into the elevator. Skye followed with a smirk on her face. She waited until the elevator began to descend and began to speak. "Okay you don't like me and I don't like you but please can't we at least work together to achieve a common goal we both want to achieve."  
  
"No!" Jax answered curtly. His glances at the dropping numbers above the elevator door annoyed Skye and she decided to go back to her old trick and pulled the emergency lever. "Hey! What are you doing. Oh no your not pulling this again. I would like to get out of here as quickly as possible. Thank you very much." Jax moved over and pushed the emergency lever. There was no movement. "Oh great now look what you did -- again. We're stuck. What is it with you and emergency levers?" Jax asked, angrily. Pushing the lever acouple of more times with no success in bringing the elevator back in motion.  
  
"Good now you will have to listen to me or I just have to bug, and beg, and ask, and plead, and pout," Skye started to tease Jax with a smile. "and whine, and sulk, and moan, and --."  
  
"Don't you dare start." Jax warned. His face so close to skye that she could feel his warm breath on her smooth cheek. His strong perfume even more distinct than usual. He wouldn't pull back he kept staring into her eyes almost trying to read them. Since the day he first met Skye he thought she looked like someone intriguing, someone fun, the kind of girl that could drive a man wild with passion. He also knew she was feisty and when she'd barge into his hotel room and demand his attention he felt a desire he tried hard to hide. Sometimes it took all he had to hold back the impulse he had to pull her down to the floor with him and see how passionate she really was. He definately knew she was hot by the way they would fight between themselves but it only added to the heat he felt around her. It was strange because he didn't like her. she was vendictive, conniving, and stubborn. These were qualities that he hated about himself and dispied about her but there was still a yearning he felt for her. He had no doubt she felt the same. Suddenly the elevator corked back in motion and the sudden jolt of movement threw them both off balance. Skye was pinned to the wall and Jax was pressed against Skye's body. His hands held the wall over her head for balance. His face was inches from hers and their noses rubbed together as Jax tilted his head to one side. Both their breathing became heavy and Jax tensed when Skye's breasts pushed onto his chest when she inhaled deeply. Their heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard. Jax's right hand came to his side and he pulled the emergency lever once again. He watched Skye's face as her lips formed a shy smile similar to one of a school girl's. She looked away for a second seemingly to hide the blush in her cheeks. Jax smiled back at her before the elevator was filled with his arrogant laugh as he reached for the lever once more sending the elevator back in motion. Skye looked back up at him as he shook his head with amusement. She could hardly believe he had done what he just did and she was ashamed that she had fallen for it. Skye got herself back under control as the doors of the elevator opened up to the lobby of the hotel. Jax got out quickly a smile still plastered across his face as Skye glanced around the well lite room before emerging. Jax turned to say a word to Skye but she walked away angrily ignoring him completely. An elderly couple starred back at Jax as they passed him on thier way to the elevator, they were clearly curious as to what he had done to Skye to cause her to hurry off like she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Jax arrived at Alexis's penthouse she reminded him that he was half an hour late. "Yes I know," Jax began. "I was met at my apartment by an unpleasant guest which.... turned out later to be kind of interesting." Jax laughed at Alexis' absent looking face. "Never mind now back to business. There is no need to worry about Kristina. Ned is definately going to be keeping her safe. He drags her with him everywhere at work, concert bookings, music deals. If you ask me they are getting pretty close."  
  
"I know I've noticed," Alexis frowned. "But it's alright I know she's safe with Ned. Did I mention you look extremely flush? Because you do. You look I don't know....maybe it's just me I'm confused. How are you anyway. Sonny - well I heard your in partnership with Carly how is that going?"  
  
"Alexis what's wrong," Jax asked, a smirk curving his lips. "Your babbling."  
  
"Oh I am?" Alexis asked nervously. "I didn't realize. I, I don't know my head is, is going crazy."  
  
"Lex sit down," Jax said, as he helped Alexis take a seat on the couch and sat down beside her. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Too many things," Alexis explained. "I lied I'm not alright with Ned spending all this time with Kristina. It bothers me, you know, I know she's happy, everyday she comes home with something new she did with him. She's happy and I should be happy that she's happy but I'm not. I'm not happy and I hate that she's happy with him."  
  
"Well I understand that you were engaged to Ned now your sister is....What is Kristina to Ned?" Jax asked.  
  
"I don't know," Alexis answered, truthfully. "I don't care, It's not that I'm jealous, well maybe I am jealous but not that she's with Ned, I don't want to be with Ned. It's okay, that's okay. I don't know it's just that....why can't, why can't I be happy too? I can't I? I want to and I can't because something always happens. Ned wasn't for me I get that and if he's meant for Kristina fine but I want to be happy too. It's been awhile, you know since we've spoke I usually, well you know I usually talk to Sonny about stuff. Now I can't"  
  
"Why did something happened?" Jax questioned. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No you know he hasn't. It's just. Nevermind. I can't belive I actually consider the idea....but if I am I am what can I do...right?" Alexis asked without waiting for Jax's answer. "You can't help things like that."  
  
"Help what?" Jax asked.  
  
"Well, I can't help that....that maybe I might...I might somehow have deeper feelings for Sonny than I let on."  
  
"Oh God! Alexis?" Jax exclaimed, exaperatedly. "You must be kidding about that? Sonny is nothing but trouble."  
  
"Hey no don't try to change me like that," Alexis stopped him. "Haven't you ever been attracted to a woman you didn't want to be attracted to? You know you tell yourself you don't want her but than you just want her more? Has that ever happened?  
  
Jax thought about Skye and he was surprised how quickly she arose in his head. "No!" Jax denied. "And my advice to you is kill those feelings. You don't need to have love from someone like Sonny you deserve better and sonny doesn't love his women he uses them."  
  
"That's not true Jax," Alexis jumped in. "How many people have said that about you? How do you like it?"  
  
"Oh Alexis please don't compare me to sonny Corinthos. I have to go I've got a meeting with Carly so I will see you around and Alexis I know you can fight it. Just say that it isn't there, list Sonny's bad points, Look at him and tell yourself that he is an ugly person inside and out. You'll be able too, I know you can."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye burst into Kelly's and rolled her eyes as she saw Sonny watching her from a table with Mike. Amusement about her apparent anger glowing in his eyes. "Why miss Chandler you look kind of indignant about something," Sonny smirked. "Let me try and pick a guess. You didn't get your way again, well that's a given but about what? What do you think Mike?" Sonny continued, after seeing Mike wasn't up for teasing the stranger. "Well either you didn't get your way with your plan in bringing me down, or wrapping Daddy around your finger once again, or impressing the candyboy. Tell me love which is it do I win the jackpot sweetheart?"  
  
Skye fought everything inside of her not to slap his proud face with all her strenght. "She bent over him and starred down at him. "Listen to me," She ordered through clenched teeth. "Don't you ever speak to me again, don't you ever try to read me, and don't you ever try to call me love or sweetheart again understand?"  
  
"Okay cupcake." Sonny mused, before flashing her dimples up at him.  
  
Skye stood straight again and looked at Mike with disgusted eyes. "Couldn't you have at least thought this jerk some manners?" Skye gave Sonny one last quick look before walking out of kelly's forgetting about the coffee she had come for. On her way out she ran into A.J and he decided to forget about his breakfast order when he saw Skye's furious glance. "Hey hey! Wait up." A.J said, as he caught up beside Skye. "What's it this time?"  
  
"Well I just ran into Mr. Corinthos, I tell you he will pay. I don't know how and I don't know when but he will pay."  
  
"Well that is the way to think." A.J smiled. His smile quickly faded as he saw Skye's eyes begin to water. "Hey did he do anything to you? Because I promise I'll go right in there and kill him myself."  
  
"No, no it's not him. He ticked me off but it's Jax. I went to see him today." Skye explained, rolling her eyes to the Sky. "I don't know why but I just want him to give me the respect I deserve. He totally humiliated me again. Worse than he ever did and I really hate to admit it," Skye said throught clenched teeth. "but it hurt."  
  
"What did he do?" A.J asked, eager to know how Jax had hurt his sister.  
  
"Please I don't want to talk about it." Skye said, shaking her head. "I want to go home right now. Take grandmother out to the garden, she always cheers me up."  
  
"Okay you do that," A.J said, he seemed sort of distracted. "I have to go do something."  
  
"But I thought you said you were free of everything today?" Skye recalled him telling her.  
  
"Yeah but something unexpected came up." A.J covered. "Look why don't you and Grandmother wait before going to the garden I'll be home shortly we can all go."  
  
A.J escorted Skye to her car and watched her leave he then got into his own car and rushed off to find Jax.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had anger built up inside from this morning because Grandfather had complained about his lack of responsibility and once again shot the fact that he had give Sonny all rights to Michael. It hurt so much knowing he couldn't do nothing about Sonny adopting Michael and all his grandfather did was put him down about it. The fact that Jax had once again hurt Skye after she had been generous enought to give him ELQ made him fume. Even thought Skye wouldn't admitt it to him yet he saw the stars in her eyes whenever Jax entered a room. he knew she liked Jax and he knew how it felt to be disrespected by people you care for. He jolted out of his thoughts when he saw Jax's car acouple of yards behind his in the rearview mirror. A.J let the other cars pass him by until Jax was the only driver behind him and he slowly pressed on the brakes. It took Jax a second but he finally realized it was A.J and he was confused as to why A.J was trying to pulled him off the road. He wondered for a second if maybe he was drunk again and laughted out loud as he pulled over and parked on the side of the street. He got out of his car and watched as A.J pulled over alittle further ahead. A.J got out of his car and walked eagerly over towards Jax. The closer he got the clearer Jax could see the upset in A.J's face. "What the hell is going on here?" Jax asked, throwing his hands to the sky.  
  
"You tell me?" A.J replied.  
  
"What?" Jax asked, his face showing signs of annoyance.  
  
"Why the hell are you treating my sister like this?" A.J questioned, not waiting for an answer. "She has very little friends in this town and enought people who disrespect her. I would have thought that after what she has done for you, you could at least show her some decent manners. She puts up with grandfather's accusations about you everyday and still she decides to trust you with the family company for God knows why. I don't appreciate seeing her upset over whatever stupid thing you have come up with to hurt her. The next time you do anything to her I will break you. You might be twice my height and twice my size but I will break you I swear it. As a matter of fact just stay away from her don't let her in your apartement and don't approche her either we clear on that.  
  
"Skye does what she wants it's not my buisness to stop her." Jax said, serious now seeing as to how A.J was not joking in the least. He wasn't being serious because of A.J's treats but more for that fact that he realized he actually hurt Skye.  
  
"It is your buisness to show her some respect." A.J said even more angry. "Man I don't like you but I thought you had some decency and dignity towards others. If I was wrong about that make sure my sister isn't any part of arrogance again." A.J finished, before turning on his heels and heading for his car, leaving jax behind looking out at the trees blankly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye Chandler Quartermaine starred blankly out the french doors of the Quartermaine living room. She didn't hear Lila enter the room and jumped suddenly at the sound of her voice. "Oh I'm sorry dear," Lila said,innocently. "I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"Oh no grandmother," Skye said as she sat down beside the elderly woman. "I was just going to ask you if you'd like to go for a stroll in the garden. A.J will be here soon and he was hoping we could all go."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea but before we do any of that why don't you tell me what is bothering you?" Lila questioned polietly.  
  
"Oh I don't know," Skye shook her head, as she looked back at Lila's eager face. "Well. To be honest it has to do with Jasper Jacks. I don't understand him. He can be so kind, and at times he just, I don't know he just turns into someone I don't recognize. He becomes cold and shut off, almost resentful. I realize I don't know him for very long but I know he isn't that way. I don't understand why he wants me believing he is."  
  
"Dear I have known Jax for a very long time," Lila explained. "He was very close with Brenda. She was a very darling person everyone loved her, especially Jax. When Brenda died Jax was heartbroken. When you loose someone that is so near to your heart it can do alot to a person. Everyone deals with it in their own way and Jax chose to give up on love. He thinks that way he won't get hurt again."  
  
"well that I can relate to. Love is nothing but pain." Skye agreed.  
  
"Oh don't say that." Lila protested, looking almost hurt. "Love is so wonderful, something you and Jax should not run away from. I understand Jax was hurt and you were too but you must get past that. If something goes wrong you shouldn't give up on it. It's not the way to live because you can be missing out on so much more. If you feel Jax is trying to push you away it's probably because he does not want to trust you. He wants to keep you away from his heart and it isn't working. You have to show him how to love again."  
  
Well I don't know how I possibly can. I mean I myself have given up on the image people have created about love because really that's what it is just an image." Skye explained.  
  
"No it is not just that." Lila disagreed. "Love is something that can change a person's life all you have to do is be willing to let it happen."  
  
Skye looked away for a minute considering her grandmother's opinion. "Tell me about Brenda," Skye asked. Returning her attention to the older woman. "What was she like?"  
  
"Brenda was everything good you could possibly think of," Lila said curtly. "She was beautiful, kind, outgoing, caring. She really did light up a room with her presence. Everytime she'd walk into this room, with all the hostility there was, all she had to do was smile and the room became calm."  
  
"Wow," Skye smiled. "She sounds fabulous. How can I beat that."  
  
"There is no need to surpass Brenda. Just show Jax who you really are." Lila said. Taking Skye's hand with hers.  
  
"well, I wouldn't want to do that." Skye said, looking away and then back at Lila. "That would only make him run."  
  
"Dear it hurts me so much when you talk about yourself that way." Lila uttered sadly. "I love you and you are a wonderful young woman with so much to offer. Like Jax you find it easier to dwell in the past instead of letting yourself live."  
  
"well," Skye said as she sat straight, trying to hide her watery eyes. "Can I ask you something?" She questionned with a smile. "How is it that you know how I feel about Jax when I have tried so hard to hide it."  
  
"I am an old lady with alot of time to spare." Lila joked.  
  
Skye laughted along with her grandmother as she stood. "You are so much more than an old lady." Skye smiled. "You are a wonderful young woman with so much to offer." She repeated her grandmother's earlier words.  
  
A.J entered the room just as the two woman finished giggling. "Well shall we go?" A.J asked.  
  
"We shall." Skye said, happily. Her and Lila started laughting once again as they all left for the garden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax sat in the couch of his hotel room looking over some important ELQ papers. The room was silent exept for the sound of the papers being turning over which oddly caused him a great deal of annoyance. He loved it when he was at peace because his days were always filled with tension and stress. He was always comforted by tranquility but tonight it only caused his mind to go back to A.J's earlier words. Usually he always was the one to stop someone from feeling any kind of hurt and now he was the one responsible for causing it. He really didn't even think Skye would be affected by what he had done in the elevator. He only figured she would be annoyed with him like she sometimes annoyed him. He set the ELQ papers on the coffee table and stood for a second considering his next actions. He quickly grabbed his coat off the armchair and walked out the door. As he drove he felt more alone than ever. Not a single person or car passed him on his way to the Quatermaine mansion and his thought drifted back to Brenda. He would do anything to have her back here with him. If she was he wouldn't be driving himself half insane thinking about some other woman and feeling guilty about it. He knew that Brenda would want him to move on but he couldn't help but think it was wrong. Why should he be able to move on and enjoy life when she could not. He came back to reality as the large mansion came into view. Jax was surprised that he was thinking about moving on without Brenda. He was even more surprised that Skye was present in his thought about his future. He pulled up the driveway and noticed that almost all the light were shut off. He really didn't feel like ringing the doorbell and running the chance of waking the whole mansion and hearing Edward's insults. He pulled his car in front of the gatehouse and walked up to the door before knocking on it. Ned opened the door wearing his morning coat and had obviously been sleeping. Jax wondered what time it really was. The last time he bothered to check before he started reviewing those papers it was about 8:00 in the evening. "What do you want? Did something happen?" Ned asked sleepily.  
  
"No!" Jax answered quickly. "I just -- I need a key to the Q house that's all."  
  
"That's all?" Ned asked, slightly annoyed and confused. "What for anyways?"  
  
"I really need to see Skye." Jax explained.  
  
"Oh!" Ned nodded, understandingly before returning to his confused state. "Why?"  
  
"Just give me the keys Ned." Jax asked again.  
  
Ned turned on his heels and went to his desk to pick up the keys. His eyes widened when he saw the time on the electric clock. He picked up the keys and returned to the door. "It's 2:15 a.m. Why must you see Skye now?"  
  
Jax was surprised to hear how late -- early -- whatever it was he was shocked to find himself here at this time. Ned laughted under his breath and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Go for it." Ned joked, before shutting the door on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax was about to stick the key in the keyhole when a maid opened the door and looked at Jax expectantly. "I'm here to see Skye Quartermaine. She really wouldn't mind if I just go up and see her for a second. I got the key from Ned Ashton." Jax hurriedly explained. The maid looked at him for a moment not sure if she should allow him in. She then quickly and quietly welcomed him inside and shut the door.  
  
"I was just going to turn in myself." The maid explained. "Please be quiet and when you leave lock the door behind you if you may."  
  
"I will." Jax nodded and watched the maid return to the kitchen before heading upstairs. Once upstairs he ran into another problem he had no idea which room was Skye's and really didn't want to walk into the wrong room. He picked a door on the far end of the hall and quietly opened it. He stuck his head in and quickly entered once he saw Skye silently sleeping in her bed. He wasn't quite sure how he had picked the right room but he thanked his lucky stars. A grin curved his lips as he watched her sleep. She was sleeping on her side facing him snuggled safely under the blankets. She shifted alittle and muffled something inaudible. His grin turned into a wide smile and he chuckled alittle under his breath. He looked down at his feet before taking a few steps forward so he was at her bedside. He attempted to sit down on the bed but decided against it when he saw her stirring. He could tell she was a lite sleeper. He bent down and sat hiself down on the floor beside her. He liked this spot alot better because he was directly facing her and he could hear her breathing softly. His smile remained as he watched her sleep so close. She looked so peaceful so at ease. He felt even worse than before about causing her any hurt. He lifted his hand to the air and hesitated for a second before following through. He gently moved a strand of hair that was hiding her cheek and then followed her jawline with his finger before resting his arm on his bent knee. "I really am sorry." He confessed to the sleeping woman. "I didn't think you'd even think twice about what I did. I just thought you'd think of me as a jerk like most people do." He laughted under his breath before looking back at her. "I think I would have prefered if you did." He spent acouple of more moments watching her and turned his gaze to look around the spacious room. It was very luxurious and had many items he had seen before in extremely pricey furniture stores. His gaze stopped when it reached the window. He could see outside even though the curtains were drapped over the window. They were made of a thin lace. From the inside of the bedroom you could easily see the night sky and the stars twinkled brightly. Brenda loved the stars. She could stand infront of a window for hours, looking out into the sky with a smile spread across her beautiful face. She would always tell him how when she was little she wanted to live on the moon. She figured she'd be closer to the stars that way. Since Brenda died he had spent many sleepless night just glaring at the moon, wondering if she was really there now in spirit. Sometimes he would stand and stare so intently as if trying to see her walking on it's shining surface. He snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. He didn't know why he had come up here in the first place knowing that Skye was asleep. He couldn't bring himself to wake her when she looked so undisturbed and rested. He knew that becoming head CEO of ELQ must be very tiring so decided to just let her sleep. He rested his head on the back of the nightstand not intending to doze off. Of course it didn't take long for his eyes to close and he couldn't resist the sleep any longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye hadn't yet opened her eyes but she could tell it was going to be a sunny day. The sunshine was shining throught her eyelids and she heard the birds singing in the distance outside. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling before stretching herself in her bed. She turned her head to one side and looked at the time on the clock. It flashed 8:10 in bright red light. She had slept in because she had no buisness to take care of until noon. She felt more refreshed than she had felt in a long while. A slight sound of ruffling made her quicky turn her head to the opposite side. Her breath caught for a second once she saw Jax sleeping by her side. He moved uneasy in his sitting position his head unpleasantly slumped on his shoulder. She didn't know what to think in finding him here and wondered if she wasn't imagining it. She propped herself on one elbow and studied his face more intently. He seemed extremely tired even in his sleep and deep bags were aparent under hs eyes. She tilted her head to one side to catch a better glimpse of him. Her slightly parted lips curved into a smile and she looked away for a moment. Suddenly she heard him shifting again and dropped down from her elbow. She quickly closed her eyes just as Jax turned his head to her and opened his own. He looked at Skye as his eyes adjusted to the light and sat up straight as he realized where he was. He looked around the room after standing up and returned his attention to Skye. Her lips seemed to be formed in a hidden smile and he turned to leave the room. Skye stirred abit before pretending to wake up for the first time. She watched Jax as he turned back to her. "Jax?" Skye sounded surprised, as she sat up pulling the blankets above her chest. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Jax apologized, as he looked away for a second. "I came to apologize about my behaviour yesterday, in the elevator. It was really inappropriate and I'm sorry."  
  
She nodded without looking up at him. "It's okay."  
  
"I came lastnight," Jax explained. "Once I saw you sleeping I didn't want to wake you and I guess I fell asleep myself."  
  
"Well I'd say you did." Skye smiled pointing up at Jax's hair. "Does it always do that?"  
  
Jax looked back at her, confused. He walked over to the vanity and looked himself over in the mirror. He started laughting as he watched Skye's smile grow in the background. His hair was completely messed up and was in need of some gel. "Some people wouldn't notice that. They think it looks messed up even when I try and make it nice." Jax said, as he turned to Skye. He tried to straighten his hair. "Like Alexis. She hates the way I spike it up. She thinks it looks like I fought a cat."  
  
Skye smiled at him, imagining the sight of such a thing. "Well," Skye replied, while looking away. "I think you -- it looks good on you." She returned her gaze to his face. She pushed the covers of her body and pulled her legs off the bed, before standing. She wore a silk nightgown that stopped just above her knees. The white material was soft against her fiery red hair and the thin straps seductively showed off her bare shoulders. He watched not really wanting to as she moved. The gown not leaving much to Jax's hightened imagination. She pulled on a lite blue cover up as she turned to Jax. "I have some gel in the drawer over there," She announced, pointed to one of the half opened drawers of the vanity. "I will go make sure no one is in the halls. I'm sure you don't want a run-in with Edward so early in the morning."  
  
He nodded as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Shortly after he had rearranged his hair and straightened his clothes, Skye entered the room. She poked her head around the door and whispered to him. "Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jax replied. Equally silent as he followed her out of the room. They quietly made their way down the steps and paused at the door as Ned made his way from the living room. He raised a brow with amusment and smiled at Jax before shaking his head. Both Jax and Skye held their breath not really sure what Ned's next actions would be. "Go on," Ned said, with a smirk. "The coast is clear."  
  
Skye breathed a sigh of relief as she escorted Jax to the door. Ned waved to his friend before the tall blond man left the house. Skye closed the door after a quick look outdoors and turned to Ned. She was about to walk right by him when he grabbed her arm tightly. "Look don't you dare hurt the man." Ned warned.  
  
"Excuse me?" Skye asked, making a face as she pulled her arm away from her cousin.  
  
"He tries to act tough," Ned explained. "And he is but he's also still very much hurting inside. I've heard you tell A.J before that your simply using him. If that's so back off. He's been throught enough. Find some other sucker."  
  
Ned left the room in silence and Skye stood for many moments thinking over Ned's words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye was very pleased with herself. She had managed to sell some stocks to a very big client and she knew Jax would be pleased also. She thought about the places he could be and she decided either he was with Carly or Alexis. She wasn't up for visiting Carly so she decided she would go check if he might be at Alexis'. She walked out of the elevator at the Harbour view towers and looked around the hall. She spotted Johnny watching her intently and glared at him snobbishly. "May I help you?" She asked, impatiently, Johnny looked in the opposite direction. She walked over to Alexis' door and looked back at Johnny shortly before knocking on her door. There was no answer and she knocked again. "Ms. Davis is out," Johnny informed her. "Something about popcorn." He said, shaking his head with a confussed shrug.  
  
"Well while I'm here." Skye said, as she crossed the hall. "Let me in."  
  
Johnny opened the door to Sonny's penthouse, revealing the mob boss at his desk. "Ms. Chandler Quartermaine." Johnny announced as she walked passed him disregardingly. "I need to speak to you." Skye demanded.  
  
Sonny hung the phone back on the reciever and forgot about the number he was about to dial. He shot Johnny a disapproving glance and Skye rolled her eyes at Johnny's sympathetic shrug. "Okay fine," Sonny decided. "Go down to the store get me some onions. Leave the door open. She won't be here long."  
  
Johnny quickly nodded and left the two alone. "Onions?" Skye asked with a face. "He's a servant too?"  
  
"What do you want?" Sonny questionned.  
  
"I just want to say that what you said to me the other day at Kelly's really ticked the hell outta me." Skye retorted. "And I want you to leave A.J alone. It's enough you took his son away and you will pay for that I swear it. You forced him to sign away his only child. I hope one day you learn how that feels. A.J loves his son. You should know how it is to have an uncaring father. Your own father was a dead beat."  
  
"Get out of my house." Sonny demanded, his eyes getting angry.  
  
Jax was getting off the elevator to go visit with Alexis. Lately he knew she could use the extra friend by her side. He paused for a second when he saw Sonny's door open and went to it quickly when he heard Skye's voice.  
  
"No you listen to me okay." skye replied harshly. "Michael is the most important thing in A.J's life. He would lay down his life for that kid."  
  
"You shouldn't speak about things you don't understand," Sonny retorted. "Throwing all this in my face. You know nothing about decency. About what love can be like. You'll never know because your trash."  
  
"You should watch how you speak to a woman." Jax said, as he walked into the penthouse, uninvitedly. Both Sonny and Skye turned at the sound of his voice.  
  
Sonny shoke his head as he laughted to himself. "Right! Your in the mood to play white knight once again," Sonny said, smugly. "Don't you think that act is getting alittle old?"  
  
Sonny returned his attention to Skye. "See he does this every once in awhile," Sonny explained. "When he gets bored he finds someone to play into his games. I don't understand it this time. He usually goes for the innocence but this time he brought his expectations way down. He's now into protecting worthlessness."  
  
"Look if we have a problem --," Jax tried to speak.  
  
"No problem," Sonny smirked. He pointed to Skye. "Just her. She's looking for her own trouble. I hope she won't be too surprised when she finds it."  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jax questionned, his voice becoming threatening.  
  
"You don't want to start with that trust me," Sonny shook his head. "What the hell happened to you anyway? You had more pride -- or arrogance before. Now I find you playing chivalrous to a tramp."  
  
In one quick move that surprised all three, Jax had slammed his fist against Sonny's jax and the two men brawled to over-power one another. Skye yelled for them to stop as they each took turns hitting eachother. She tried to pull Jax away but couldn't keep Sonny from following. She was extremely realieved to see Alexis running in and pulling Sonny to the opposite side of the room. "Come on Jax," Alexis reasoned with him. "You don't have to do this just leave." Jax Looked at Alexis for a moment before backing away to the door. Sonny try to get up off the floor but Alexis made him lean back against the couch. She crouched down infront of him to be sure he didn't try anything. "I'm sorry," Skye said to Alexis, as she stood infront of Jax. "I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
Alexis nodded, while examining Sonny's wounds. "Okay! Just get him out of her please. They both need to cool off."  
  
skye nodded in agreement, even though the other woman wasn't watching, before walking out with Jax.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye walked into Kelly's with her hand resting, reassuringly on Jax's arm. She opened the door and directed him in. She made him sit and the first available seat and got a glass of water from Tammy. The older woman didn't ask but she was clearly curious as to what had happened to Jax. "Here first of all take a sip of this." She ordered as she handed him the glass.  
  
He drank acouple of extra sips before handing it back to her. She set it down on the table infront of him and crumpled a napkin, before dipping it in the glass. "What are you doing?" He asked her, knowing what she was going to do.  
  
"Look please I feel as bad enough as it is," Skye replied. "At least let me whipe away the blood."  
  
"I'm fine!" He exclaimed, as he let her whipe the cut on his forehead. He flinched even though he tried not too.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be so sure about Sonny Corinthos." Skye said, with a smile. "You certainly left your tag on his lip."  
  
Jax looked up at Skye before they both started laughting and they both glanced over when they heard someone come through the door. Jax didn't seem to be bothered by the new costumer but Skye rolled her eyes to the ceiling as he came over. "Why Mr. Jacks." Taggert started speaking without greeting anyone, a smile spread happily across his face. "Have yourself a little run- in?"  
  
"Yes with the charming Mr. Corinthos." Jax added.  
  
Taggert held each side of the scarf that was around his neck. He suddenly got more interested in the conversation. "Would you like to press charges?" Taggert asked, eagerly.  
  
"No. I started it." Jax answered. He smiled when he saw taggert's disappointed frown. "Maybe next time."  
  
"Yeah maybe next time." Taggs repeated, as he turned to Skye. "Why Ms. Chandler Quartermaine, you look absolutely hot today, then again when are you not?"  
  
"Isn't there some place you need to be?" Skye asked, not bothering to look at him as she sat.  
  
"Yes," Taggert nodded, sadly. He pointing to another table not far away and she saw Mac sitting there watching them. "But sweetheart I'll be right over there if you need me. Don't be afraid to ask for anything -- like -- Oh I don't know -- my home phone number. You know you can have it anytime."  
  
Skye kept looking up at the ceiling until he left. "That man never ceases to annoye me." Skye announced to Jax, loud enought so that Taggert heard it.  
  
He took acouple of steps back to her table. "And you Ms. Chandler Quartermaine never cease to turn me on." He replied with a wink, before returning to his seat.  
  
Skye glared at Jax when he began to laugh. "Oh come on," Jax said, heartidly. "He's only kidding."  
  
Skye smiled back at Jax, before answering. "You know what? That actually is really reassuring to me.''  
  
They laughted as they sat back in their seats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax sat at his desk in the middle of his hotel sweet as Skye stood, looking over his shoulder. "I wouldn't offer a stock exchange that way." Skye said, moving to sit at the couch.  
  
Jax turned in his seat to look at her. "what do you mean you wouldn't offer it that way?" Jax asked.  
  
"Well your persuading them much too much." Skye explained. "Just tell them acouple of reasons why they should buy into these," Skye held up a bunch of papers. "and tell them why it would be a wise decision. You are sounding way to desperate in that letter."  
  
Jax looked back at his letter for a second. She watched him with a smile. It had been quite awhile since she had seen Jax. It wasn't like she was counting the days like a school girl but she knew it had been at least a week. She had to admit she was really happy to be spending the after noon with him, even though it was stricktly buisness. Jax turned his attention back to her. "Your right," He agreed, as he made a few quick changes in the letter. "This is to persuasive. I thought that was rather impossible."  
  
"Well now you know." Skye smiled smugly.  
  
"You know what?" Jax asked, not really waiting for Skye's answer as he stood. "What would you say to a glass of -- ginger ail?"  
  
"well actually," Skye was saying with a smile as she stood. "I was just going to ask you to offer me just that."  
  
Jax and Skye both laughted alittle as he came around with two glasses. Handing her one as he drank from the other one. "You know?" He began. "It's been awhile since we saw eachother."  
  
"Yes the last time you got yourself into a fight with a crime lord." Skye teased. "I bet you weren't in a hurry to see me again."  
  
"Sonny, definately not," Jax said, with a face. "But you, of course."  
  
They were both surprised how fast and easily Jax had spoken the words. Skye was just shocked that he had actually said them. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Well you know," Jax tried to bring the meeting back to buisness. "I meant because I wouldn't want us to fall behind with all the paperwork involved in owning ELQ."  
  
"Yeah," Skye said, disappointed. "I know what you mean. Once you fall behind it takes for ever to get back on track. A lot of money gets put at stake during that time."  
  
Jax nodded in agreement wondering if his cover had worked. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and Skye's shoulders dropped. Jax also made a face also as he opened the door. Carly walked in very self-assured of herself. She looked Skye over for a moment before rolling her eyes and turning to Jax. "I have to talk to you." Carly announced, looking back at Skye. "Alone."  
  
Jax looked at Skye for a moment and she knew what would happen next. "Well let me save you the trouble." Skye said, loudly. "I know the drill. Carly shows up. I leave."  
  
"Wow you catch on quickly," Carly said, condecendingly. "Now to update you. I'm here so you should be leaving."  
  
Jax took a moment before looking away from Carly. Skye could have swore he looked angry but she didn't count on it. He looked back at Skye before coming to her side. "Look I'm really sorry," Jax apologized. "Carly and I did have a meeting but this won't happen again." He looked at Carly disaprovingly before continuing. "How about we finish our buisness over dinner tonight?"  
  
Skye's spirits were immediately lifted. "Yeah that sounds good." She replied.  
  
"Great!" Jax exclaimed. "How about I pick you up at 7:00?"  
  
"Yeah that's okay." Skye replied.  
  
Jax nodded as he followed Skye to the door. She made sure she glanced back at Carly and showed her dislike of the other woman. Jax shut the door behind Skye before turning to Carly. "I would appreciate if you didn't do that again." Jax told Carly, bluntly.  
  
"Oh come on," Carly said, rolling her eyes. "It's a known fact we don't get along."  
  
"That's fine!" Jax exclaimed. "That's none of my buisness but it's none of your buisness to order people out of my home. This is my place I decide who leaves and when."  
  
"Okay!" Carly said, apologizingly. "Okay I won't do it again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye arrived home very exited about her dinner with Jax. She was eager to get upstairs and start preparing. She wanted to look her best but at the same time not over do herself. After all Jax had said that the dinner was to finish up on buisness, which kind of dampened her mood. Her smile returned when she heard a familiar voice coming from the family room. Skye hurried into the other room. "Mom!" Skye cried, as she ran to give the older woman a hug. "Wow! What a surprise. What are you doing here? Not that you need an excuse of course."  
  
"Well I had some spare time," Rae explained. "I decided I'd make a quick stop on my way back home to see you."  
  
"I'm really glad you did," Skye smiled. "I've missed you since the last time you were here."  
  
"Yes I did too." Rae said, smiling down at her daughter. "Now tell me. Why do you have such a wonderful glow to you?"  
  
"Well I'm going to be getting ready for a date this evening." She said. Blushing a little as her mother raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Could this date be with that handsome man you were telling me about last time?" Rae asked, curiously.  
  
"Yes." Skye nodded, happily. "But he says it's to finish up buisness."  
  
"He says." Rae joked.  
  
Her mother's joke made her smile even more. "I do really like him though," Skye explained again. ''More so than before. It's wierd because I never thought I'd actually feel this way again. I didn't want to either but I can't help it. This is going to sound like some pathetic cliche but my heart really does beat faster when he's around."  
  
"Doesn't sound pathetic, just a girl in love." Rae assured her, as they smiled at eachother.  
  
"Well," Skye started, holding her mother's hands. "I should be getting ready he'll be arriving pretty soon. You'll get to meet him."  
  
"Why you better hurry up then." Rae answered. "I can't wait until he arrives."  
  
Skye looked desperately through her closets numerous times before she finally picked something out. It was a navy blue satin evening gown which she though was not to much yet very suitable for the Grille. She was certain Jax would be taking her there anyway. She slipped it on and debated whether or not she should leave her hair up or down. She suddenly really wanted her mom's opinion. Her mother entered her bedroom shortly after Skye had called her upstairs. Rae helped Skye with the zipper at the back of the dress and looked her over. "With that dress, I'd wear it up." Rae said, referring to Skye's shiny hair. Skye's mother fussed over it for acouple of minutes before turning her daughter to the mirror over the vanity. "Do you like it?" Rae asked.  
  
Skye's hair was tied in back of her head but it still fell to her shoulders in elegant curls at the end of each strand. "I think it's beautiful." Skye garanteed her mother. "But now I feel over dressed. I mean it's not a real date. He might think I'm trying to hard."  
  
"No your absolutely gorgeous and he's crazy if he can think of anything but you all evening." Rae assured her.  
  
As expected just on time the door bell rang downstair and Skye inhaled deeply. "Your prince awaits." Rae smiled.  
  
They both came down the steps just as Reginald was letting Jax in. Edward came in the room curiously and made a face when he saw Jax. He curtly mumbled some inaudible words before returning to the family room. Skye came down the rest of the stairs, nervously, followed by Rae. Jax watched skye as she moved. She didn't want to say anything but she knew her mom was right. She had nothing to worry about because she could see the look in Jax's eyes. He wasn't hiding it either but even if he was it was apparent. He really was taken by her beauty. He wore a suit. Also navy blue, which looked very good on him. Usually when he wore a suit he never gelled his hair back but tonight it was. She couldn't help but wonder if it was beacause she said she liked it that way. "Hi Jax," Skye said, alittle shy, which annoyed her. "This is my mother Rae Cummings. Mom this is Jasper Jacks."  
  
Jax took a few moments before taking his eyes off off Skye to look over to Rae. He polietly held out a hand to her. "Mrs. Cummings, It's truely an honor to meet you." Jax said sweetly. "I now certainly know where Skye gets her radiant beauty from."  
  
He looked over at Skye for a moment quick enough to catch her blush. "Why," Rae sounded impressed. She shook his hand. "What a gentelman. Please call me Rae."  
  
"Of course Rae." Jax said, before turning back to Skye. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes we shall," Skye replied, happily. "Before Edward calls security on all three of us."  
  
They all chuckled as Jax and Skye left the house. When Jax was safely ahead Rae caught her daughter's attention. "I love the accent," She whispered. "Very sexy."  
  
The two women giggled between themselves until they saw Jax turn his head in wonderment. She followed Jax out onto the driveway before pausing. "You know? I'd really like to take my car. It's out back and it's been awhile since I've used it." Skye stated, with a smile  
  
"Okay it's fine with me." Jax agreed. Looking at Skye oddly as she smirked to herself. They walked up the driveway which made it's way behind the house. Jax froze in shock as they turned the corner. It was almost like he was dreaming for a second. A light from the porch shinned down on a beautiful firey red Lamborgini. "Oh my God!" Jax exclaimed. "You cannot be serious. This car is beautiful. when did you get it?"  
  
"When I decided I liked the color." Skye answered, arrogantly. she laughted when she saw Jax's face. "I'm just joking. I rented it for a week. I don't know. I thought it would make a nice accessory, don't you think?"  
  
"Accessory?" Jax repeated, raising both his brows. Skye again laughted at him. He pointed to the driver's seat. "Can I?" He asked.  
  
"What are you kidding?" Skye asked, snobbishly.  
  
Jax smiled back at her before climbing into the passenger side. Once Skye had got into the driver's seat she turned to Jax. "Ready to go?" She asked.  
  
Jax wasn't paying much attention and was examining the car intently. Skye smiled at him. He looked like a little boy at that very moment. "I'll tell you what," Skye said, getting Jax's attention. "I'll let you drive me home. Now are we ready?"  
  
Jax smiled, very satisfied of being able to drive the car by the end of the night. "we're ready!" Jax exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were half way to the Grille when Jax pointed to another road leading to the next city. "Turn here." He instructed.  
  
Skye did as he asked, before turning to him. "I thought we were going to the Grille." Skye siad, seeming confused.  
  
"We were." Jax nodded. "But you look to good to be spending the evening there. I will be feeling alittle under dresssed."  
  
"I didn't mean to." Skye answered. "I was looking for something conservative but not formal. Is it really too much?"  
  
"Not at all you look beautiful." Jax assured her, looking into her eyes, before clearing his throat. "You look like a princess actually. So we should go somewhere suitable for one."  
  
"What?" Skye asked, not really understanding.  
  
"You'll see." is all Jax replied.  
  
They arrived in the downtown of a city Skye had never visited before. Restaurants filled the streets along with many smaller coffee and pastery shops. She followed him as he crossed the street and entered the city hall. "What are we doing here Jax?" Skye asked, alittle uneasy.  
  
"Trust me," Jax told her, She looked up in his eyes when he had said those words. She knew she was starting to trust him more than she had trusted anyone in a long time. In a way it was frightening but in the same time it made her feel all the more safe to be near him. "You'll love this place. It's a very special evening here tonight."  
  
She followed Jax into a new room and she stopped in shock. The room was a gigantic ball room painted in beautiful white, red, and gold shades. She looked around in awe as Jax watched her with a smile. The room was amazingly decorated with windows replacing any walls that might have been there. They crept up to the ceiling which was very far from the ground. She spotted a circular balcony outside where some couples danced. She watched the others inside the room as they whirled and twirled. The girls had their hair flowing in beautiful curls and wore big, fancy, gowns that were certainly suitable for royalty. She turned to Jax nervously. "I can't be here," Skye said, shakily. "Look at these people."  
  
Jax looked around the room and shrugged his shoulders. "I see them," Jax looked back at Skye's face. "And your the most breathtaking one here."  
  
"Jax please." Skye pleaded. "This is to much."  
  
"No it's not. The mayor's daughter is getting married. This is her engagement party. I have known the mayor for some time so he invited me. I didn't want to go because it's usually neccessary to bring a companion at one of these functions. I didn't have one but now I do. I realized you'd fit right in when I saw you come down those stairs at the mansion." Jax kept explaining to her. "This is the perfect place to be tonight. I promise you that you won't be disappointed. Now come on." Skye still wasn't sure. "Come on." Jax repeated, taking her hand with his.  
  
She slowly followed him down the stairs, still looking around the room and watching the people. She held Jax's hand more tightly as they entered the croud. Once they were in the middle of the room Jax paused to turn to her. "Shall we?" Jax asked, extending his other hand to her for a dance. She smiled up at him and accepted. Once Skye loosened up and started listening to the music she looked back at the man moving infront of her. He held her hands strongly and kept his gaze on her. She felt like she was in some classic romance movie. Where only one couple completely in love remained in the room. The other people just drifted away and they were the only two owning the dance floor. She knew it really was quite obsurd but the other people in the room were just suddenly invisible to her. She wondered if Jax felt the same when he pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against his body and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his heart beating through his shirt on her ear. It was more relaxing than the music could ever be. She suddenly got alittle scared. She told herself she would never put herself in the position to be hurt again. She would never let herself feel this way for an other man ever. Not once had any relationship ever worked out for her. Yes she had picked alot of men that were not worth any trouble. Many had used her to gain something out of the romance but not always. Some men were like Jax. They were kind, handsome, caring, respecting, truthful, rich or not, but in the end it came crashing down around her. She was left with nothing just holding on for anything. She couldn't bare to go through that pain again. Now she was letting herself fall in love with a man she felt was too good for her. She wanted to pull away from him, lash out and tell him to stay away like she had done so many times before but she couldn't. Yet another cliche began floating around in her head. My head says no but my heart won't let go. She had heard this in movies countless times before and pitied the poor girls falling for the charming heros. She had pitied them when she thought she was free from all those feelings. Now they came rushing back to her. She had to admit she loved feeling the way she felt around this man. He made her feel safe and complete. He made her feel like she could be a better person and didn't have to give a reason for his friendship or whatever else he offered. She just didn't want to feel the way she had felt so many times before ever again. Jax held Skye close to him. His left hand resting on the small of her back as his right hand held the back of her neck. He closed his eyes as he moved to the music and brushed his hand over her soft hair. She felt so delicate in his arms. She was a woman who really was but tried very hard not to show it. He knew that there had been some happenings in her life that made her shut off to certain things. He knew how it felt to feel that way but he felt an urge to help her, to connect with her, open her up to some things she shouldn't let herself miss out on. He didn't know if he was being hypocrite because he himself felt like he could never fall in love again. Or so he thought because he had certainly become aware of some things he felt for Skye. He wasn't clear on what they were yet because Brenda was still very alive in his heart. He missed her every moment of everyday and his thoughts were always filled with her memory. Although lately he had been feeling things for Skye that he hadn't felt since Brenda's death. Sure he had been with Chloe for a long time and she also meant alot to him. He loved her deeply also but he never really was in love with her. To him loving someone and being in love with someone were two very different things. When you're in love with someone you see your every dream in their eyes. You see them clearly in every aspect of your future. You can get lost completely in the person your in love with. He loved Chloe but he never felt that way with her. Only Brenda gave that to him and he thought that his capability of ever feeling that again had died with her. But as he held Skye he could feel abit of those feelings starting to bud. He started seeing her in his future and he began thinking about her in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep. Before his sleepless nights were spent remembering Brenda. He didn't want to ever fall in love again. Brenda had always been very big on romance. She loved the whole idea of it. She couldn't resist a good romance novel or movie. He didn't feel right about being able to have those feelings back when she couldn't continue to enjoy them. Suddenly an older man patted Jax on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He polietly asked.  
  
"Of course," Jax responded. "but just for alittle bit." He smiled at Skye before letting the man lead her away. Jax and Skye didn't say anything but they were both thankful the man had cut in. It would give them some time to relaxe and forget about all those thoughts that came rushing in both of their minds. It had been awhile since Skye had seen Jax so she decided she had better go looking for him. It didn't take her very long to find him. He was on the balcony over looking the rest of the city. "Am I interupting?" She asked.  
  
"No of course not." Jax answered turning to face her.  
  
"Well you seemed miles away," Skye explained. "I thought maybe you had some things to figure out. I wasn't sure if I should disturb you."  
  
"Yeah well I do have things that need to be thought about but not tonight." Jax said, as his lips formed a warm smile. "Tonight is your night."  
  
Suddenly Skye heard a familiar song begin inside the ball room. She looked back at Jax hardly believing what was playing. She tried not to start laughting as she watched the rest of the people on the balcony run in joyfully. "Oh your kidding." Skye said, still not sure if she could believe what she heard and saw. **Shake it to the left shake it to the right come on baby you know what i like shake it really funky shake it real low shake it till you can't shake it no more** She watched in amazement as various couples shook their hips in amusement. She couldn't help but start giggling uncontrollably. She tried not to but they continued the way they always do when you try to keep them in. She turned to Jax and he was watching her face with a smile. "I told you these people aren't all stuck up," Jax said, rightiously. "They have their fun."  
  
He watched her again as she laughted some more. "Come on." Jax took skye's hand as he led her inside. "Let's go shake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Skye watched Jax from the passenger side of her car. Upon leaving the city hall she had pretended to forget about her promise to let him drive her home. He on the other hand had not forgotten and made it clear he intended to drive. She smiled to herself as she watched his face. She could tell he was absolutely loving this moment. His eyes lite up as he watched the road. She couldn't help laugh everytime he'd pass another driver he'd make sure they noticed not only the car but him in the driver's seat. He turned to her after showing off to one of those many drivers. "I love this." Jax said.  
  
"Really?" Skye tried to act surprised. "You hide it so well."  
  
He smiled at her before looking back at the road. "You know," Jax began. "I never thought we'd be getting along like this. When I first met you I thought you were a stuck up trouble maker."  
  
"Well that about sums me up." Skye answered.  
  
"No!" Jax protested. "No not at all. There is so much more to you. Something very wonderful. I wish you wouldn't put yourself down."  
  
"Well it's what I've been told so --" Skye tried to explain.  
  
"So nothing," Jax cut in. "Don't listen what people say about you. If I did I'd be a very unhappy man. You know many people have not so nice things to say about me. I hope you don't feel that way."  
  
"I don't." Skye assured him. "But I really don't know who you're referring to. I mean I've heard Alexis, Bobbie, Kristina, and Ned say only great things about you."  
  
"Right along with Edward and A.J huh?" Jax said, sarcastically.  
  
Skye didn't say anything she just smiled and looked out the window happily. "There you go." Jax smirked. "Yes I have good friends in this town but not everybody likes me."  
  
"Well I could care less what Edward would say about you." Skye told him. "A.J is just trying to look out for me. He tries to play little big brother. He means well and I love him for it but I find out things on my own. It's got me into alot of trouble and alot of pain but that's just the way I am."  
  
"Well I'm glad you didn't take their word for it concerning me." Jax confided in her. "I don't know what has gotten you in trouble and pain in the past but I wouldn't let it happen again. Not if I have a say in it."  
  
"My hero!" Skye mused.  
  
"Hey I'm serious." Jax turned to her. "I have a feeling you don't really believe these words from very many people any more but you can trust me. I couldn't do anything to cause you hurt. As a matter of fact I'd do absolutely anything to keep it from happening. Now I don't want you to automatically trust me but I hope one day you can come around to believing me."  
  
Skye and Jax didn't speak much after that on the way back home. He pulled up the driveway and around back. "That was entertaining." Jax said, as he parked the expensive car. "It's a change from my porsche."  
  
"Oh and of course the porsche is such a horrible car to be driving isn't it?" Skye answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well the lamborgini certainly beats it yes." Jax replied with a smile. Skye laughted as she shook her head. She and Jax were coming out of the car when the outdoor lights came on. They reach the door before she turned to Jax and rolled her eyes. "I feel like I'm in high school," Skye told Jax. "With my parents watching in the front window."  
  
"Well I don't see anyone peeking about." Jax joked.  
  
"I had a great time Jax," Skye said. "I loved the party it was spectacular. Of course the highlight of your night was driving me home."  
  
"No the highlight was having you dance in my arms." Jax answered seriously. He surprised himself by telling her that. He had never even thought about it but it came out so naturally. "But the driving was definately top of the list also."  
  
"Jax I think you are using me for my car." Skye tried to act devastated.  
  
"No not at all." Jax said, with a smile. "But if you need help bringing it back to the rental shop you just let me know."  
  
"Yes I might need emotional support." She continued with her acting.  
  
"Okay quit it." Jax laughted. "I had a great evening and I'll be calling you to set up a meeting to keep our buisness up to date."  
  
Skye nodded and Jax kissed her cheek gently. He had an urge to kiss her lips but something inside of him stopped him. He knew it wasn't right to let himself do this. He didn't have the right to be so happy again. He hugged her and rubbed his hand over her cheek as he smiled down at her. She smiled back at him before opening the door and going inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye rested her head on her mother's lap as she layed down on the couch next to her. Rae gently brushed her daughter's hair with her hand. She looked down at the grown woman who was her little girl. Never would she have imagined that they would actually come to be this close. She smiled as Skye continued to speak of Jax and their evening. The whole Quartermaine house was asleep and the table lamp next to the couch was the only light lite in the house. Skye's mother payed close attention to every word she said. "Mom it was the most wonderful evening ever." Skye exclaimed. "He made me feel like I was worth the stars."  
  
"You are sweetheart." Her mother confirmed. "He's bright enough to see that and treat you the way you should be treated."  
  
"Yes but in the same time it was scary." Skye confided to her mother. "I mean after all the other guys, all the pain. I told myself I wouldn't get hurt again. Letting myself close to Jax let's myself run the chances of getting hurt yet another time. Jax is one of the richest men in town not to mention the hottest. Every woman for miles would give anything to be by his side for an evening. He basically can have absolutely any girl he sets his mind to have."  
  
"Yes and he has tooken you out tonight to this fancy engagement ball -- whatever you want to call it. That's pretty special. Maybe you are the girl he has his mind to have. Although really you are not some object to be had. Look not letting yourself feel anything just for the sake of not feeling pain is not a smart way to feel." Rae explained, as she continued to stroke the girl's hair, comfortingly. "Honey you will miss out on so much if you swear off love. You can't live life without feeling any emotions because in the end that is what will really distroye you."  
  
"But how do I make sure he'll stay with me?" Skye asked. "How do I prove to him I'm worth his time much less his love."  
  
"That's the beauty of it sweetheart." Rae continued to explain. "If he loves you, there is no need to prove anything to him. Love is hopeless. You love the person no matter what they do or how they are. You can't help the way love makes you feel inside. If Jax does have feelings for you, rest assure you don't have to live up to his standards because you will be his standards, point blank."  
  
Skye smiled to herslef before looking up at her mother. "You really think so?" She asked, her eyes full of joy.  
  
"I know." Rae said, simply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax also spent a large part of the night thinking about his evening with Skye. He layed in his bed starring up at the ceiling trying not to think about Skye but she was all he thought about. For once he wasn't laying awake wishing Brenda was by his side. Tonight he wanted Skye here sleeping beside him in his arms. He remember how much he wanted to kiss her all evening. How right it felt to have her in the circle of his arms, resting her head on his chest. He sat up in his bed the sheets falling to his hips. He watched the phone for a second, wondering if maybe he should call her. She was probably sleeping and he didn't want to wake her so he decided against the idea. Instead he stood up and headed for the window. He knew that as much as he starred out the window it wouldn't help. It would just make more thoughts come rushing into his mind and confusing him more. He had learned that from Alexis. She had told him that a few times when she caught him doing so but it always did help him abit. He wished he could call her too but like Skye she was probably asleep. He was the only one awake at this premature hour wondering how to get some sleep for once in as long as he could remember. He wondered for a second how it would feel to truely let himself fall in love again. He still felt it wasn't fair to Brenda but his heart just kept pulling him to Skye. When she wasn't around he felt empty inside and when she was around he felt like he needed to be closer to her. As close as two people could possibly be. He remembered how she laughted at those silly people dancing the shake. She seemed so happy, so full of joy. He smiled to himself again just like earlier when he was with her. He knew perfectly well that she could be a girl who would drive him crazy. She could be so annoying, so irratating, she was opinionated, and stubborn. Sometimes he could have strangled her for the idiotic things she had done but he knew perfectly well he could never harm her. Not like he ever would touch a woman. He pitied the man who'd ever harm her too. He would kill him with his bare hands. Another realization coming to mind. He was very over protective of her. Of course he'd defend any woman but when it came to Skye, He would die before letting harm touch her. he wondered for a moment if Brenda was still alive and he had met Skye if it would be different. Would Skye stay stricktly his friend? Would Brenda and his love still be strong enough or would Skye mean anything more to him than just a friend and would he have ended things with Brenda? He couldn't decide on that one and he knew it was better not to think that way. Brenda was gone and she wasn't coming back, it wasn't fair. If only he wouldn't have brought her mother back to town. They both wouldn't have been in that car. Her mother was mentally ill and bringing her back was the wrong idea. He knew it wasn't Brenda who drove the car off that cliff. She was happy but her mother wasn't. Something set her off and Brenda wouldn't have been part of it if he hadn't brought her to town. He turned from the window finally. He had spent so many nights like this and he wanted to end it all. He finally felt like he could move on and be happy again. He wished he knew how heaven was. He wish he knew if Brenda felt that feeling of falling in love again. He hoped she was because he knew how much it meant to her. Again he thought how unfair it would be to live again when Brenda wasn't. Sure he was breathing and passing eachday which he was grateful for but he wasn't really living. You can't live if you never fall in love. It's part of what keeps a man sane. His passion for a woman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are insane." Ned said, loudly. "Insane."  
  
Jax and Ned both sat at the bar in the Port Charles Grille. They had just finished a healthy dinner and were injoying each a glass of Vodka. "Look me and your cousin went on one date." Jax answered.  
  
"Yeah and your back first thing in the morning following her like she's the air you need to survive." Ned joked.  
  
"I was bringing you back the Quartermaine Key," Jax explained. "I forgot to give it back to you and I thought it would be decent to return it."  
  
"Right! Of course! And all along your eyes couldn't break it's lock away from Skye." Ned complained. "I saw the way you catched her this morning. I'm warning you Jax she's not what she seems. She vendictive and she's planning something. She doesn't care about nobody but herself. Don't think for a second she won't turn on you for her own benifit.  
  
"Look you have never took the time to get to know her Ned." Jax pointed out. "Don't be so easy to judge. She has had her share of pain that much is obvious enought. I'd appreciate it if you watch what you say about her."  
  
"I know she seems that way but she isn't." Ned tried to explain.  
  
"No! No actually she doesn't seem that way." Jax argued. "Actually she tries to act completely different. She acts just the way your discribing her but that's all it is an act. I know that's what you think of her I thought so too at first but then I spent time with her. I got to know her and honestly she is someone so special Ned. You wouldn't believe it."  
  
"Oh no!" Ned exclaimed. ''Don't talk like that. You sound like your falling for her. Dont' do that. I swear you'll regret it. She'll use you as much as she can before throwing you out like a dirty dish rag."  
  
"I'm not falling for Skye." Jax denied. "I do care for her yes and I do want to be around her. She's a wonderful person. If someone gave her the time of day and listened for acouple of minutes maybe they'd understand. Your whole family, Ned, is so quick to judge that woman. No wonder she does the wrong things. Who's around to show her they care enough to stick by her no matter what happens. she was dumped as a baby which means her whole life until a year ago was a complete lie. How can you blame her."  
  
"Listen Jax --" Ned tried to say.  
  
"No!" Jax replied. "I'll listen when you've spent five minutes giving your cousin a chance to show you the real Skye."  
  
Jax finished his glass of vodka before paying the bartender. "After you've done that, then I'll listen." Jax said, before walking out of the restaurant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye hadn't had the greatest day. Besides Jax's quick visit to return Ned's key nothing good had happened. Her mother had left to head back home. She hadn't had much of a chance to spend with her and was kind of disappointed. Then Monica had complained to her about some phone calls from angry ELQ share holders and Alan had tooken is wifes side, which only encouraged Monica more. Lila was feeling alittle sick and even though Skye knew it was nothing serious, she still felt depressed. Nothing seemed to be going quite well and when she entered the family room and saw Edward sitting down in his chair she knew it wouldn't get any better. He was still angry that she had won over ELQ and took every oppertunity he had to make her feel miserable about something. She was prepared to turn around and go up to her room but Edward caught sight of her and summoned her back in the room. She rolled her eyes before turning once again and heading towards him. "What do you want grandfather?" Skye asked, already annoyed by the old man.  
  
"I don't appreciate you leaving with some man whenever you feel like and returning at anytime of the night." Edward complained. "I know you're perfectly capable of looking out for yourself and that's not what concerns me. My staff must stay awake until everyone is in the house so they can lock up and go to sleep. When they spend half the night waiting for your return they turn out to be exhausted in the morning."  
  
"Oh and I'm so sure you are very conserned about their well being." Skye mused.  
  
"Well no but they are then incapable of waking at their due time and setting out to do what i pay them to." Edward explained. "I pay them good money and I expect my services rendered."  
  
"I really think this is something you should take up with them." Skye answered. "Am I wrong?"  
  
"I have." Edward replied. "And they explained what happened lastnight. You were in at a time that really wasn't suitable."  
  
"Look Grandfather I have a key." Skye said, getting pretty angry with the man now. "I'm two not. I am perfectly capable of locking the dorr when I come in."  
  
"Well that would certainly surprise me." Edward answered, rudely. "After you lost your head to that snake. You know Skye I really thought you were smarter than to fall for Jax's sorry lies. He is playing you right into his game."  
  
"You don't know Jax okay. Not like I do." Skye told the man. "Me and Jax like eachother. I can't help it if you have a problem with that."  
  
"Oh now he's got you thinking that he likes you." Edward laughted. "Well dear you are in for a very rude awakening. See Jax doesn't fall for any girl. he uses them just like he used that lovely young girl Brenda. He used her and then he had her disposed of."  
  
"You keep your mouth shut." Skye yelled. "Jax isn't using me just like he hasn't used any other woman. He loved Brenda. Anyone with half a brain can see that."  
  
"No, no he's just good at playing the game." Edward said, shaking his head in disagreement. "Or?" Skye could see that Edward had something up his sleeve. Something nasty. "Or maybe you're right. Maybe he did love Brenda but you are cheating yourself if you let yourself believe Jax can ever care about you. I mean Brenda she was the most stunning creature you could imagine and she had a heart also."  
  
"I'm impressed grandfather." Skye replied, angrily. "You actually admit someone was decent besides you. Why do you say she had a heart? Huh? Why because she didn't treat you like the sorry old man you are? See that's also called kindness. Not telling a person what a sorry excuse they are. Being modest. See with you a person is automatically a terrible person if they don't run at your feet. You don't like me because I remind you everyday who you really are. An old man who is going to end up with nothing if you don't change your act real soon."  
  
"My dear I say it like it is." Edward continued to harass Skye. "Jax will never want you when he had a girl like Brenda. Your nothing, she was everything. You're a liar and a munipulater. No man will ever love you. You better prepare yourself for more pain from the opposite sex. The last one won't in fact be the last he'll be just another of many. Soon Jax will be added to that list. You will never be loved. Your not worth any of it I knew that the first second I saw you and that is why I had you shipped off. If Alan and Rae were any smarter they would thank me and send you off like I did all those years ago."  
  
Skye was deeply hurt by the words her grandfather had just spoken. She tried to keep the tears from falling but they just came running down her cheek. She held her back straight and cleared her throat before approaching the older man. She raised her hand and struck his face hard. The sound of the slap echoing in the room. Her hand stung at the force she had slapped him and she knew he felt it too. She starred back at him as he looked at her. He was very surprised she had slapped him and didn't speak. "I don't care how old you are and I don't care how rich you are." Skye told Edward, as the tears kept coming. "Nobody and I do mean nobody will ever speak to me like that." She turned her back to him and rushed out the family room and out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye watched the water out on the docks. It was night and she knew it wasn't a good idea to be standing here alone. She laughted to herself through her tears. She really didn't care what happened to her at the moment. She sat down on a bench and tried to brush her tears away. She couldn't believe that Edward had been so cruel to her. She didn't care if he was her grandfather at this moment she hated him and wished him hell. His words kept running through her mind. "No man will ever love you, You will never be loved. Your not worth any of it I knew that the first second I saw you and that is why I had you shipped off, Jax will never want you when he had a girl like Brenda. Your nothing, she was everything." She shook her head, sadly. "You know maybe Edward is right." Skye told herself. "Maybe I'm just not worth any of it."  
  
She looked back to the water for a moment and she heard thunder in the distance. Before she knew it the rain came pouring down on her and she was getting soaked. She knew she had to get out of the rain but she couldn't imagine facing Edward tonight. She thought for a second and she realized there was only one place she wanted to be at the moment.  
  
Jax sat at his desk typing away on his laptop. He was just finishing up on some overdue ELQ paperwork. He was pleased that he was all caught up with it all and planned to have a restful sleep that night. He saved the last of the documents before closing all the lights in the hotel sweet. The only lighting came from a florecent bulb in the fish tank and it made the whole room look dim and peaceful. He sat down in the couch and began wondering how Skye was doing just as there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it. Skye stood on the other side. She was drenched by the rain and shivering from the wind. She had tears slipping down her cheeks and she didn't try to hide her sadness. "I didn't know where else to go." She cried, standing in front of him.  
  
He came out into the hall and put his arms around her as he brought her inside and closed the door. As soon as the door was shut she began weeping. He tried to carry her to the couch but she fell to the floor on her knees. Jax sat down beside her and rocked her in his arms as the sobbing continued uncontrollably. She tried to stop without much success and Jax just continued holding her as he craddled her, comfortingly. "It's okay." He whsipered, reassuringly. "Just let it all out. You'll feel better if you just cry it all out."  
  
"I can't believe he could actually say that to me." Skye said, between cries.  
  
"Who?" Jax asked.  
  
After Skye had explained the whole story to Jax she began crying all over again and he continued rocking her. She purposely left out the parts that Edward had said about Jax. He still didn't know the whole story. He didn't know which words hurt her the most. Jax shook his head and angrily vowed to himself to have a word with Edward. Skye puller away from Jax's arms and looked up at him. "I can't help but think that maybe he's right." Skye said.  
  
"No!" Jax prosted. "Don't you dare say that. Edward is an idiot. You are wonderful don't ever think otherwise."  
  
"Maybe my parents would have been better off if I hadn't found them. Maybe --."  
  
"Skye I telling you to stop it." Jax demanded. "Don't listen to what Edward told you. You're stronger than that. That's one of the things about you that I --" Jax suddenly thought before he spoke his next words. "That i admire you for. Listen Alan is crazy about you. You can't say that you don't see that. His eyes lite up when your in the room with him. He is so proud of you. I don't know your mother very well but she's proud of you too. How could she not be look at you. You're beautiful."  
  
Skye looked away sadly. "Hey!" He said, as he held her face in his hands. "I'm telling you're beautiful. I'm not in the habit of telling that to ugly girls."  
  
She started to laugh as she pushed his shoulder even though he didn't budge. "That's not nice." She said, as she tried not to laugh.  
  
"At least it got me to see that gorgeous face with a smile.'' Jax answered with a smirk. He felt his heart sink abit as he watched more tears coming. "Skye you are such a wonderful person. You really are beautiful in every way possible. You're beautiful." He continued to repeat the words as he brushed a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. He suddenly realized how beautiful she really was. He always knew it but now seeing her this emotional. She was opening up to him and trusting him. He didn't understand why yet but he knew that wasn't an easy thing for her to do. He couldn't say what but he knew at that precise moment something had changed for him. At this very second he knew his feelings for Skye would never be unstrung. He slowly moved closer to Skye as she kept looking up at him. He bent his head down an inch over hers and looked into her eyes and then down at her lips. He waited a moment to watch her reaction. She waited for his kiss as she watched his face intently. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't immune to her sadness. He tilted his head to one side after stroking her hair away from her face. He gentely brushed his lips over hers before kissing her. Skye leaned in closer to him and raised an arm around his neck before pulling him closer to her. The kiss depend as Jax explored Skye's mouth soulfully, searchingly, passionately. That same feeling of guilt lay inside of him but his desire no longer hid itself. Skye sat on her knees between Jax's legs as she held him tightly. Suddenly her pain was gone. Now she was filled with a happiness she could not describe. She felt like she was right where she belonged. The place she'd been searching for her whole life. He continued his kiss not intending to ever stop, caressing the curve of her back with one free hand. It continued until they had to stop if only to breath. He rested his back on the side of the couch as Skye leaned her head against his chest. No words were spoken because a million were said with one kiss. They sat in the middle of the darkened room for what could have been hours. Jax was quite intent in letting Skye stay in his arms for as long as she felt neccessary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a long time before Skye pulled away from him and sat down beside him. He couldn't tell if she had been asleep or not but after their kiss he had just sat in that spot. Listening to her breathing as she rested with her head on his chest and her arm across his abdomen. It all felt exactly like what he wanted the rest of his life to be like. Skye rubbed her eyes before remembering where she was. She didn't know how late it was and realized she must have fallen asleep. She was about to pick up her cell phone and give word to Alan that she would be running late. Then she thought again and decided against it. She wouldn't check in like a child and let Edward feel like he had won. She turned to Jax and hesitated before asking her question. "Do you mind if I spend the night?" She asked, in the darkened room.  
  
"Of course not feel free." Jax replied. "You should get changed into some drier clothes. You can have a shower or a bath, which ever you prefer. I'll have room service bring up dinner by the time you get out."  
  
She watched his face without expression. She couldn't understand why a man like Jax would ever even bother with a girl like her. She was so grateful to him for it though. Part of her wanted to run and shield her heart but the other larger part decided to stay, knowing full well Jax was intirely trustworthy. He looked back at her unsure about what was wrong. As if she read his mind she flashed him one of those smiles that melted him inside before getting up and offering him a hand. "Thank you." She said finally. "I think I'll go for a bath this time. A really hot one."  
  
"You'll feel much better after." Jax assured her, as he opened the light around the sweet.  
  
"I already do." She answered. Her gratitude aparent in her eyes.  
  
Jax smiled back at her for a moment. "Oh you can feel free to use my bathroom and then find whatever you think looks confortable to wear in my dresser and well wear it."  
  
She didn't have to remind him how thankful she was again she could tell that he already knew. It was wierd how they knew alot of the time what the other was thinking. Just like before. No need for words. After her long refreshing bath she walked out of Jax's bedroom wearing what she thought could possibly be sent down from heaven. Jax watched her with a smile as she made her way to the living room. She was wearing one of his fleece jogging pants. The white ones he usually never wore outside the hotel room. She pulled in the drawstring tighter than he ever needed to and fastened it with a bow. She also wore one of his grey t-shirts he always considered to small for him and her hair was tied in a ponytail at the back of her head. "I borrowed your hairdrier if that was okay?" Skye asked.  
  
"Yeah of course." Jax assured her.  
  
She looked herself over once again when Jax's smile didn't fade. "Hey I don't care if I look like a polar bear. These pants are surprisingly comfortable."  
  
"Well I promise you don't look like a polar bear." Jax insured. "I hope you like chinese. I had room service bring some up."  
  
"Okay it's official." Skye mused. "I can't recall my death but I am, as of now, in heaven."  
  
Both her and Jax laughted as he handed her a box of stir fry. They ate their meal and made small talk about numerous things. Quite a few times a moment of silence came over them and they just felt so at home with eachother. For both of them usually those moments would lead to acwardness but with eachother everything was at ease. The way it should be. Once Jax was finished he put the television on and left it to some comedy show he had never seen before. Skye took a fast liking to it so he left it on and brought the empty chinese boxes into the kitchen. When he returned she was still sitting on her knees on the couch. He smiled ever time she'd break into a laughter due to the show's silliness. The sounds in the room faded even her laugh. All he concentrated on was her look of happiness at that moment. He looked away for second into the fireplace at the fire. He too was feeling that much happiness. He wished he could sit down next to her and hold her in his arms. It's all he wanted to do but something held him back. "Jax?" Skye called, pulling him out of his daze.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, turning back to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She inquired.  
  
Jax shook his head alittle. "Just thinking." He replied.  
  
Her eyes rested on the framed picture on Jax's desk. "About Brenda." She finished his sentence.  
  
He nodded shortly. Following her glance and keeping his eyes on Brenda's picture. She stood and went to pick up the piture of the desk before setting it down again. "She was very beautiful." Skye said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She followed him and sat down beside him on the couch. Once again sitting on her knees and propping herslef up by putting an elbow on the back of the couch. She waited patiently before he spoke. "It was my fault." Jax said. "I know I shouldn't blame myself but i can't help but think if I hadn't brought her mother here, she'd still be alive. I've tried to get past the fact but it's always there in the back of my mind. I should have never done it. She got into that car with her mother and I knew her mother was mentally unstable. I just let it happened."  
  
"You can't possibly blame yourself." Skye told him. "I wasn't there but I know for fact that if you thought Brenda was in any danger, you would have done everything in your power to help her. There is no way of knowing what the future holds. Maybe it was her time. I mean if it wasn't the car accident it could have been a fire or any other number of things. Nobody knows for sure. I mean wasn't Brenda also sick. I heard Ned say once she had her own trouble before the accident."  
  
"Ned says that so I don't blame myself about bringing back her mother." Jax explained. "But I was with her for months before the accident Brenda was fine. She got out of her depression over Sonny and was looking forward to the future. She didn't want to be with him anymore, we were going to be together. Be happy. Ned is wrong about that, Brenda was okay when I brought her mother to Port Charles. I wanted Brenda to get a chance to know her but I knew something wasn't right but I still went through with it all."  
  
"Jax come on you couldn't have known." Skye replied.  
  
Jax breathed in deeply before breathing out. "I know." Jax answered. "I know but it still hurts. It still bothers me what if I hadn't brought her mother back. She might still be alive."  
  
"You can't think like that." Skye warned him. "If you do the pain won't go away. You'll always be thinking about the past and what could have been. Don't you want to think about the future and what can be?"  
  
He watched her closely before nodding. "Yes I do." He told her. "I really do."  
  
She smiled back at him. She leaned in closer to him prepared to kiss him once again but then unexpectedly someone knocked at the door. Jax sighed before getting up and opening the door. Skye followed close behind him. Surprisingly Alan stood on the other side and sighed with relief once he saw his daughter. "I'm so glad your here." He told Skye. Jax moved away and let the two talk between themselves. "You want to come home now?"  
  
"I really don't want to deal with Edward tonight or tomorrow morning for that matter." Skye said, uneasily.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about that." Alan assured her. "Grandmother was quite upset with him when she found out what he had done and well she wouldn't let him in her room so he's spending the night at a hotel."  
  
"He actually confessed." Skye asked, surprised.  
  
"Well it was kind of hard for him to hide your hand marked on his cheek so we figured something was wrong."  
  
"Well I'm sorry but he just got me so mad." Skye apologized.  
  
"It's okay. To be honest he deserved it. Your the only one brave enought to do it. I really would feel better if you came home though. So would Lila she was very worried about you. I think she'd feel better if she saw you."  
  
"Well I know she wasn't feeling good this morning." Skye recalled. "I wouldn't want to make anything worse. I would feel better if I spoke to her and maybe A.J too."  
  
She turned to Jax for a moment. "I think I'd like to go home."  
  
"Okay that's completely up to you." Jax assured her. He went to his desk and pulled out a key. "This is an extra key to my hotel room. If ever you feel like you want to get away this is where you can come."  
  
"Thank you." Skye said, very moved by the jesture.  
  
"I will have your clothes sent to the wash and returned to you." Jax told her.  
  
"Oh!" Skye looked herself over.  
  
"You can keep those." Jax smiled to her. "The shirt is too small and uh I look silly in those pants."  
  
Skye laughted with him and nodded silently before walking out with her father. Alan smiled gratefully at Jax before leaving and shutting the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye and Alan arrived home and everyone seemed to have already gone to bed. A.J came out of the family room and sighed with relief upon seeing his older sister. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I was so worried about you." He told her in her ear.  
  
"You act like I would do something stupid." Skye mused. "Me of all people."  
  
"A.J smiled at her joke. "I'm so glad you're alright." He said. "I'm going to go tell Grandmother you're okay and I'll be back down to see you."  
  
"Actually I'll be going up so I'll see you both upstairs." Skye decided.  
  
"Okay." A.J replied before running up the stairs by two.  
  
Alan turned to his daughter after A.J had left. "I don't want you listening to a word Edward said." Alan said, seriously. "I didn't know you were out there but if I did I would have turned this whole world inside out before stopping myself in finding you. Now that you're here I wouldn't change you for anything. You are everything I could ever expect to find in a daughter and I love you."  
  
"I know." Skye assured Alan. "Edward just caught me off gaurd and on a bad day. Usually I wouldn't even bother with what he says."  
  
"Well I'm glad you know how important you are to me." Alan replied.  
  
"I know." Skye repeated. "And I love you too."  
  
She pulled her father into a hug before going up the stairs and heading to Lila's bedroom. Once she got inside and shut the door she saw A.J sitting at his Grandmother's bedside and Lila was resting her back on the headboard. "Oh dear I'm so glad to see you. Are you alright?" The older woman asked.  
  
"Yes I am. I was over at Jax's, that helped alot." Skye replied.  
  
"Oh thank god." Lila said. "I was so worried when Edward told me what he said to you. That was a horrible thing to say to you and I hope you don't believe a word of it Skye."  
  
"I don't. I promise I'm okay." Skye reassured her Grandmother.  
  
"And how is Jax?" Lila asked.  
  
"He's doing good. He's taking great care of ELQ and he's making sure all the shareholders are being kept happy. He told me to say hello to you lastnight but you were asleep when i got home. He does adore you."  
  
"Oh I adore him also. Such a sweet man." Lila said, as she watched Skye's face. "I'm sure he adores you also."  
  
Skye smiled happily. "I hope so." She answered.  
  
A.J watched his sister's face intently. "I'm sure you'd like to get some rest Grandmother." A.J spoke finally.  
  
"Yes actually I would. I'm glad you're okay Skye. I will see both of you in the morning. I love you both so much. Both of you are my angels. I don't know what I'd do without either of you."  
  
Both of them smiled, and moved by what their grandmother had just said. "Oh you can't imagine how much I love you Grandmother." A.J said, as he helped his grandmother get comfortable in bed and kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you to Grandmother." Skye said also, kissing the woman's cheek. "You mean the world to me."  
  
A.J and Skye silently left the room as Lila fell asleep and entered Skye's bedroom. A.J shut the door and walked over to Skye by the window. "So Jax huh?" A.J questioned.  
  
"What?" Skye asked, innocently.  
  
"I recall a time when you said you were using him for your own purpose. You said you wouldn't let Jax use you." A.J made her recall.  
  
"He's not using me A.J." Skye assured her brother. "He's just being there for me. He's really opening up to me. Speaking about Brenda and his feelings. It's kind of frightening but I'm actually telling him things I wouldn't tell anyone either. I trust him. I should be scared enough as it is about that but I'm not. Something about him is honest."  
  
"Well I might have been alittle quick to judge Jax." A.J confessed. "I overheard acouple of words between Jax and Ned this morning at the Grille. They both didn't know I was there but I was."  
  
"What did he say?" Skye asked, eagerly.  
  
"Well let's just say Ned's words towards you weren't very flattering." A.J explained.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Skye frowned.  
  
"Jax was very quick to defend you. Very passionate about it too." A.J continued. "He seemed genuinly caring of you. He definately made clear to Ned he wouldn't take any of his bashing towards you. he could be one hell of a liar or like you he wants to be with you."  
  
Skye smiled happily again. How did such a horrible day turn out so perfectly. "Are you saying you're okay with me and Jax?"  
  
"I want you to be happy Skye." A.J said, seriously. "I love you with all my heart. I never thought I would be so close with anyone. I see the stars in your eyes and that smile on your face. I know what's happening. If Jax is serious about you I could not be more glad for you. Just one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Skye asked.  
  
"Let Jax know that if ever he hurts you." A.J explained. "I will break every bone in his body before I kill him."  
  
"Come on A.J." Skye laughted. "He won't hurt me."  
  
"Okay." A.J said, before smiling again. "Then he's got nothing to worry about."  
  
A.J hugged his sister. he walked to the door and winked at her before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone Skye got into bed and under the covers. She brought her knees up to her chest and curled comfortable in one spot. She smiled to herself as she remembeered she was still wearing Jax's clothes. Her smile grew even bigger when she remembered the kiss they shared earlier. Her day could not have turned out better if she had planned it herself. She closed her eyes and shortly she feel asleep. The kiss still very vivid in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye rushed down the stairs when she heard her father calling her. He was at the front door and it remained halfway open. "Someone is here to see you Skye." Alan told her. "I'm not quite sure who it is." Skye wasn't sure who to expect. No one had announced any plans to come and visit her. She opened the door and her mouth dropped when she saw the beautiful blond on the other side. "Oh my God Claudia!" Skye said, with surprise and happiness.  
  
"Look at you your still beautiful as ever." The other girl replied, rushing to Skye's side and pulling her into a warm hug. Skye let Claudia inside and shut the front door. She escorted her into the family room and sat down beside her on the couch.  
  
"Wow this is wonderful. I can't believe it's really you." Skye said, astonished that her freind was standing infront of her. "I thought you moved to Barcelona?"  
  
"I did but then I missed it back home." Claudia explained. "I came back to visit and never went back. After all Spain is known for it's romantism. I ain't going to be one of those poor girls who believes in those fairtales." Claudia watched Skye's face as Skye looked away, distantly.  
  
"Skye?" Claudia asked, curiously. A smile lining her face. "Oh your kidding right? Skye Chandler you got that look. The look all those girls have before their hearts get broken. Please don't tell me you've fallen for someone?"  
  
Skye smiled and shrugged. "Maybe." She confessed. She hurried her explanation when she saw Claudia's look. "But he's a great person. He would never do anything to hurt anyone and he cares. He believes in me and he makes me feel like I'm worth something."  
  
"They all do honey." Claudia replied, before sighing. "But if I'm going to be perfectly honest, I'll admit that I got struck with the bug too. I met this guy who took my heart away in a matter of one week. That's all it took. You know usually I date a man I know will never have my heart but I just couldn't keep it away from Danny. He was everything you just explained, until one day I caught him making out with my neighbor in the back seat of his car. Talk about dignity huh? They were acting like a couple of high school lovers."  
  
"Oh Claudia I'm sorry." Skye apologized.  
  
"No, no. I'm glad it happened." Claudia said, quickly. "I know to be smarter next time and I hope you know what your doing Skye. You were always stronger than I was. Who is this guy anyway?"  
  
"Well his name is --." Skye stopped talking when the someone knocked at the back doors. She stood up and opened them up. Jax was on the other side looking around the grounds. "Jax why did you come by the back?" Skye asked, as she motioned for him to come in.  
  
"Where's Edward?" Jax asked, angrily.  
  
"What for?" Skye didn't answer the question. "I can handle Edward on my own."  
  
"That man has some nerve." Jax said, plainly annoyed with Edward. "He saw me pulling into Ned's driveway and coming up here. I wanted to speak with him privately about yesterday. Obviously he saw me coming because before I knew it two gaurds were running after me. They know who I am, why are the treating me like a tresspasser?"  
  
"Well my guess is it's one of Edward's ideas of payback after he had hell with the family lastnight." Skye guessed. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Um maybe I should wait somewhere else?" Claudia interupted.  
  
"Oh no that's okay." Skye replied. "Look um Jax this is an old friend of mine. Claudia this is Jax."  
  
"Hello." Jax said, as he shook Claudia's hand.  
  
"Hi." Claudia said, flirtingly.  
  
Skye watched her for a second alittle jealous of the other girl. "Right well." Skye began. "Claudia was just passing through town and I wanted to take her out to the Grille."  
  
"Actually I can stay for acouple of days." Claudia confirmed.  
  
"Oh!" Skye looked at her friend again, "Great!"  
  
Jax watched the two women for a moment and began getting confused. He was glad when Reginald appeared and agreed to escort him to Edward's study. Once Jax left the room Claudia took her seat again. "Jax huh?" Claudia mused. "I like Jax."  
  
"yeah well --," Skye made clear. "I do too."  
  
"Oh!" Claudia's face lite up with a smile. "Oh, so that's the potential heartbreaker huh? I got it, the man is yours."  
  
Skye and Claudia looked at eachother for a moment before breaking into giggles. They hugged eachother again before walking out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Jax." A.J called in back of him as he saw him walking in the Quartermaine halls upstairs with Reginald. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I want a word with your grandfather that's all." Jax relpied.  
  
"Oh well I was meaning to speak with you so I'll show you to his room. It's okay Reginald." A.J said. He continued speaking once Reginald had left. "I'm guessing its about what he said to Skye lastnight?"  
  
"Yes." Jax answered. "He said some pretty horrible things to Skye. He also shouldn't spaek for other people either."  
  
"Yeah I can understand that." A.J agreed. "You must have been quite angry when you found out what he said concerning your intentions with Skye."  
  
"What?" Jax asked, suddenly getting angry. "Skye only told me that he spoke for Rae and Alan."  
  
"No Jax." A.J was alittle confused. He wasn't sure if he should continue speaking but he knerw Jax wouldn't let him speak without an explanation. "He said you were only using her and you'd never want a girl like her when you had a girl like Brenda. I think that's probably what hurt her the most. I don't know why but she cares about what you think about her."  
  
Jax suddenly got tense and A.J could see that Jax was very angry with Edward. "Hey look calm down okay." A.J advised. "Don't give Edward anymore reason to get you arrested. he's just waiting to find a way to pay you back for taking ELQ from him. He's just trying to push your buttons."  
  
Jax nodded silently. "Where's his room?" He asked.  
  
"It's the last door on your left. You can't miss it." A.J instructed. He called Jax back for a second. "Hey look I never trusted you but my sister is smart. She can smell a rat from a mile. You can't be that bad but I also know when you care for someone you can get tooken in, fooled. What I'm saying is don't hurt her. She acts tough but she's been hurt alot. She doesn't deserve more pain."  
  
Jax watched A.J's face before speaking. ''I'm not using Skye." Jax answered. "She can be the most irratating person I've ever incountered in my entire life but now that I know her. I couldn't imagine what it would be like not to."  
  
"Yeah well she's definately special." A.J said.  
  
Jax and A.J smiled at eachother before A.J turned to leave. "A.J!" Jax called. "I'm not using Skye for some negative alterior motive."  
  
"I hope not." A.J replied, before leaving Jax to see Edward.  
  
Jax entered Edward's room without knocking and closed it hard before speaking. "Now you going to listen to me Edward."  
  
"Hey you have no right in here." Edward yelled.  
  
"You have no right speaking on my behalf." Jax replied, his voice as threatening. "You had no buisness telling Skye what you did especially about me. I am warning you. You better never speak to Skye the way you did last night and don't you dare speak for me ever again because you'll wish you hadn't."  
  
"I won't have you sending me threats in my own house." Edward said, turning his back on Jax.  
  
"Take it the way you want it to," Jax said, shortly. "But Skye better never come to me so hurt again like she did yesterday because of something you did because you'll have worse things to deal with than just threats."  
  
Jax turned to leave and watched Edward's face. He knew that the old man knew better now and would watch his actions around Skye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Claudia had left the Grille early after the lunch she had with Skye. She had an aunt that lived in a town not far from Port Charles and wanted to pay her a visit. Skye was just about to leave also. She was putting her coat in the lobby when she heard the desk clerk order over an assistant. "Send up a fruit basket and a happy birthday card to Mr. Jacks' hotel room." The clerk explained. "We want to keep one of our best clients happy don't we?"  
  
Skye stopped on the way out and turned back to the front desk. "Excuse me." She said, announcing her presence. "Did I hear correctly? Is it Mr. Jacks' birthday today?"  
  
"Why yes it is Ms. Quartermaine." The clerk said, poitely. Obviously forgetting her previous, unpleasant encounter with him.  
  
Skye smiled to herself, happily. "Thank you." She said, before walking out the door.  
  
It took her quite abit of time but she had everything she needed ready. She looked all over town for a perfect gift and she found something she hoped Jax would like. She had a cake ready and acouple of other bags filled with some other things she thought she could use. She walked up to Jax's floor and took out the key he had given her the night before. She unlocked the door although the key jammed and she made alittle racket getting it out. She got in and closed the door quickly not wanting anyone to see her. She had a feeling that tonight would go absolutely wonderful. No set backs would accure -- at least she hoped not. She quickly set the cake in the fridge so it would not melt and set the rest of her packages and bags on the living room table. She started decorating the ceilings with some hanging decorations and a banner which had the words Happy Birthday Jax clearly printed across it. She pulled out the present she had bought for him and wrapped it with ease. Once everything was done she sat back and smiled to herself. Claudia had called and warned her that she would be staying with her aunt for the night. A.J was taking Courtney out for an evening on the town. Skye rolled her eyes she didn't understand why A.J was so hung up on spending so much time with that little twit. She hoped for her brother's sake that he knew what he was doing because she couldn't imagine what she would do if Sonny ever hurt him. Alan and Monica were tied up at the hospital until late at night not like she really cared what Monica did as well as Edward. She couldn't think of any other engagements that could interfear with this one she had planned so well. Now all she had to do is sit back, relax and wait until Jax arrived. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw all this. It would be a wonderful surprise because he had no clue that she knew about this day. She was actually alittle disappointed that he had not told her but the feeling quickly left her. Suddenly she heard an irratating voice coming from outside in the hall. "This is the police open up." She heard Taggert yell.  
  
Skye couldn't believe it. She got off the couch and angrily opened the door. She rolled her eyes when she saw taggert put his gun away with a smirk. The bellboy quickly appeared in the doorway. "That's her she broke in." He accused.  
  
"Broke in?" Skye repeated, shocked. "I have a key." She said, flashing the key in their faces.  
  
"No." The bellboy said, curtly. "I don't know where you got that but some other guests saw you fighting with the lock. You have no right to be in here."  
  
Skye tried to speak but Taggert interfeared. "I'm sorry Ms. Chandler Quatermaine," Taggert said, very amused with the situation. "I'm very afraid that I have absolutely no choice but to bring you in."  
  
"Oh you wouldn't dare." Skye fumed. She was shocked when he slapped a pair of cuffs around her wrist before she even knew it. "Hey! Hey! Get that off me. Do you really need to put those on me?"  
  
"Well what can I say? I love a woman in cuffs." Taggert teased. "Especially you Skye."  
  
"Oh you just wait." Skye warned.  
  
Taggert continued to laugh as he pulled her out of the room and out to his police car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax was very surprised when he got Taggert's phone call. "You have to come down to the PCPD as soon as possible." Taggert had said. "Someone has broken into your hotel room and I think you better come down to decide if you are going to press any charges."  
  
He tried to get Taggert to tell him who it was that broke in but he was not successful "You'll have to come down to find out." Taggert repeated.  
  
Jax couldn't help but notice the hint of amusement in Taggert's voice but he didn't question it. He tried to think of any possible people he knew that would try and break into his room without much success. He really didn't know who it could possible be. Once he got into the police departement he immediately heard Skye's annoyed voice yelling at Mac and Taggert. Jax thought for a moment if Taggert would actually be capable of really doing what he thought he did. He laughted at himself before he turned the corner and sure enought there was Skye in hand cuffs, very angry with the police. "What's going on?" Jax asked, to anyone who might have the answer.  
  
"These morons arrested me." Skye answered. "For breaking and entering in your sweet. I didn't break anything and you gave me a key."  
  
Jax turned to Taggert and Mac. Mac seemed pretty annoyed with the pointless arrest also but Taggert was enjoying every sweet second. "She had a key." Jax said dryly.  
  
"Oh you did give her a key?" Taggert asked, innocently. "I thought she may have stolen it. The bellboy assured me that some guests saw her break in."  
  
"The bellboy is a numb skull who will be fired tomorrow morning." Skye replied, angrily.  
  
"Look Taggert you know as well as me she didn't break in." Jax said. "Now please let her go."  
  
"Um well there are some papers to be signed," Taggs began. "Some notices to be sent, and some files to be filed."  
  
"That's your job." Jax answered curtly. He was begining to get annoyed with Taggerts childish attitude too. "Just give me the papers to sign."  
  
"And get these cuffs off me." Skye demanded.  
  
Taggert grabbed a couple of papers off his desk and handed them to jax ignoring Skye's demand. "Will you take them off Taggert." Jax's voice began to rise.  
  
"Ok, ok." Taggert replied, as he removed the cuffs. "Keep your pants on. You Skye may take off anything you'd like."  
  
Mac, Jax, and Skye all glarred at Taggert with disaproving eyes. "Ok. I'm sorry. It was a joke. You know ha ha. You don't got to bite my head off." Taggert babbled, mostly to himself. "Geez tough croud. Sign those and you're free to go."  
  
After they had signed the papers Jax and Skye quickly left the PCPD. Once outside Jax hurriedly opened the passenger side door for Skye. He got into the driver's seat and turned to her. She was flushed with anger and starring at the dashboard. "How much jail time would I get for his murder?" Skye asked, seeming rather serious.  
  
Jax laughted at her expression and she turned to him before speaking. "How much time would I get for both your murders?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Jax said, trying to keep a straight face. "but why did you got to my place? Did you have another fight with Edward?"  
  
"Uh! no!" Skye replied, quickly. "Just bring me back to your place. You'll see why."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye tried not to glow with happiness as they took the elevator to Jax's room. The anger she felt at the PCPD leaving her on the way back to the hotel. She remembered the last time her and Jax had been on this elevator. They had both come a long way together since then. She was glad that their bad past experiences were turning into such great new beginings. Skye walked out of the elevator once they had reached his floor before Jax could. She grabbed his arm and tried to make him hurry his pace. Jax haulted in the hall and made her turn to him. "I think I know what this is about." Jax said. "You somehow found out that it's my birthday today."  
  
Skye's face turned from a smile to disapointment. "It's your birthday?" She asked, trying to act surprised and saddened. "Why didn't you tell me? You've been so good to me and I don't even have a present."  
  
"It's okay." Jax assured her. "Hey your here with me and that's the best present. If you would have offered me anything, I would have chose your time."  
  
"No it's not the same." Skye pouted.  
  
"Well what did you have planned for me then?" He asked. He wondered if maybe it was a dinner to thank him for the night before.  
  
"Well let's get inside first." Skye said. Still trying to seem disapointed.  
  
Jax opened the door and Skye's lips formed a smile when she saw the look of surprise on Jax's face. He turned to her looking very happy. "Well you sure covered well." Jax mused.  
  
"Why thank you." She said. "Happy birthday Jax."  
  
"Thank you Skye." Jax said, he seemed very moved by her jester. They came into the sweet and closed the door. Jax kept looking around the room with a grin. "I haven't had a birthday party of this kind since I was a kid."  
  
"Well it isn't exactly a party." Skye answered. "We're the only ones here."  
  
"I don't want anyone else." Jax said, seriously.  
  
Skye smiled happily. She couldn't express how Jax made her feel. He made her feel like she was everything he needed and more. She wished she could be that for him but wasn't sure if she could.  
  
"Well what's a party then without cake?" Skye asked. "Wait here."  
  
Jax watched Skye as she ran into the kitchen and listened after as some plates were being removed from the cuboard. Suddenly he heard a plate come crashing to the floor and obviously breaking into numberous pieces.  
  
"It's okay." Skye yelled. "Stay there. I survived. I'm okay. The plate -- the plate was ugly okay so don't worry."  
  
Jax laughted out loud at Skye's comment and took a seat on the couch. Suddenly all the lights went of in the living room and Skye immerged out of the kitchen with a cake filled with burning candles. He watched her with a smile across his face as she sang him the birthday song and set the cake on the table. She hurried to turn the lights back on and sat by his side. "Now you must blow out the candles and make a wish." Skye instructed.  
  
Jax thought for a moment before thinking of the perfect wish. He blew out the candles and looked up at Skye, happily. "Done." He confirmed, shortly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Next is the presents of course." Skye told Jax. Her eyes were glowing with happiness as a child's would always do. Jax couldn't imagine being happier at the moment and his heart lifted knowing that Skye felt the same.  
  
"Presents huh?" Jax asked. "Well how can I say no to that?"  
  
Skye looked at him seriously. "Well you can't" She watched him for a second before laughting again. "Now come on. This one first."  
  
Jax opened numberous gifts from Skye. She had bought him a new briefcase, a strange african statue that he decided not to comment on, acouple of fashionable shirts, and a very nice watch which he had eyed at a jewellery store acouple of times. He wonder how it was that Skye knew pretty much what he like and what he didn't -- well beside that scary looking statue anyway. "I love this all Skye." Jax said, after opening all the gifts. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey who said we were done?" Skye asked. "I got you one more gift. I really hope you like it."  
  
"Another one?" Jax asked, surprised. "Let's have it."  
  
Skye handed him the last present that was hidden on the side of the couch. She watched his face intently as he opened it. Once he removed the paper and the gift was revealed she began speaking. "I hope you like it." She said. "I saw that boat model you have over the fireplace. I thought maybe you collect them and figured you might like the newest model they have."  
  
She watched his face again and her smile faded. "What's wrong?" She asked. Jax's look seemed rather distant.  
  
"Nothing." He said. "I love it. It's great."  
  
"No jax please tell me." Skye pressed the issue. "If you don't like ti i can return it. It really isn't a big deal."  
  
"No! I really do love it." Jax assured her. "Your right I do collect boat models or at least I did. That model over the fireplace was my last one. It was a gift from Brenda. After she died I just stopped making them."  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry. I didn't know." Skye said, rather sad now. "I should have asked."  
  
"Skye I do love it." He said. He suddenly realized that he didn't want to dwell in the past at this moment. This was something very new to him because every time something brought back memories he would shut down and want to be left alone. Tonight he didn't want to be alone and he didn't want to dweel in the past. His smile returned to him. "And I couldn't have had a better birthday party if I planned it myself."  
  
Skye smiled back at him. She still wasn't sure if Jax was completely okay but she could tell that he was more at ease talking about Brenda than before. "I forgot the plates in the kitchen." Skye remembered. "I'll be back in a second."  
  
Jax once again watched her leave and turned to look at the boat model over the fireplace. His mind seemed to drift for a second but than he returned his attention to the gift in his hands. He looked it over before smiled, happily again. When Skye returned from the kitchen she was surprised to that Jax had pushed the coffee table to the side of the living room, making space for himself to sit. he was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. His legs were spread out infront of him and he was sorting out the pieces of the new model. She came to site down beside him. "Wow!" She exclaimed with a teasing voice. "I never thought I'd see the day when I saw Mr. Jasper Jacks, sitting on his bottom, in the middle of his living room, playing with his toy."  
  
"Yeah?" Jax asked, his voice equally mocking. "And I never thought I would see Ms. Skye Chandler Quartermaine getting cake all over her face like a two year old."  
  
He reached a hand in his cake and grabbed a handful of the choclote dessert. He purposely put it all over the side of Skye's face. He laughted as he watched her mouth drop. She wasn't even able to speak. She was too surprised to react. "How dare you." She screamed. Trying to get him back but getting herself messier. He ducked and missed being hit by a handful of cake. "Okay, okay." Jax called out, grabbing her upper arms so she would look at him. "I surrender."  
  
He watched her face again and they both burst out laughting. He grabbed a towel off the couch and wipped her face clean. "There we go." He said. "Beautiful as always."  
  
She smiled and looked up in his eyes. He brushed his thumb over her cheek before kissing her once again. It had been only yesterday since the last time he kissed her and it felt like a life time ago. He pulled back and rested his forehead upon hers and looking into her eyes again. "I want to show you someplace." He told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye tied her coat tightly around her body. The chilly night wind was getting to her but she wouldn't have chose to be anywhere else. When Jax suggested they take the boat out she was quite surprised. He promised to show her a special place, which he assured her she'd love. She was wishing that he had tooken the yacht but he decided against the idea. "This place is not very for." He assured her, before they left. "Maybe a few minutes by boat." In that case he figured it would be better to take the speed boat. She looked over at Jax who was directing the boat with ease. He caught her gaze and smiled into her eyes. She smiled back but she knew full well that she was blushing. Not so much because of the cold air but because of a new look Jax got in his eyes whenever he looked at her. She felt something new was developing between the two of them. It was happening all along but lately things were really going forward. She wondered for a second what it would be like not going back home. If from then on she could stay with Jax and not have to worry about Edward, Monica, Ned, or even Alan. She loved Alan and A.J as well but she really didn't enjoy living in that house. She knew that living with Jax was a big step and one she shouldn't try to rush but it just felt so right invisioning herself waking up beside Jax morning after morning. She wondered if she should regret this feeling she had. She made herself the promise before never to let her heart get broken again. She didn't believe Jax would ever hurt her but she also would have preferred not running the risk. It was alittle strange to her. Before these feelings came along she would have ran away from Jax if she ever seen them coming. Now that the feelings were there she could never imagine giving them up for anything. "Hey?" Jax called. "Where were you? It seemed as if you were miles away."  
  
"I was just thinking." Skye answered.  
  
"Really? Can I ask what about?" Jax asked.  
  
"You." Skye said, honestly.  
  
"Me huh?" Jax said, with a smile. "What about me?"  
  
Skye shrugged her shoulders. "I was just thinking about how great you've been to me lately." Skye explained. "Your not like the rest of the people in this town. Everyone thinks I'm so horrible. A little liar who cares only for myself and my benefits."  
  
"The rest of the people in this town haven't seen you the way I have." Jax replied. "They haven't seen the side that you try to hide so well. Why do you hide that part of you? Why do you continually try to make people think the worst of you?"  
  
"Because that way they won't know how to hurt me." Skye answered. "If I would show anyone that what they do to me actaully effects me they would walk all over me."  
  
"Why did you show me that side then Skye?" Jax asked, curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Skye answered, honestly. "I don't know. I just trust you. I never thought I'd ever trust anyone but you changed alot of things for me."  
  
Jax smiled back at Skye before pointing in the direction ahead. "See that small island ahead?" Jax pointed out. "That's my special place."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax got out of the boat with ease but he was quick to assist Skye off also. He wasn't quite sure if she perposely pretended to slip but he really didn't mind. In one quick move he caught her in his arms and helped her over the boat. keeping a protective arm around her waist as she regained her balance. He made sure that the boat was properly docked and motioned for them to get inside. The island was very small but it was also very private. Lots of trees surrounded it keeping the cabin well out of view. She recalled before they left Jax had been on the phone with someone and once she entered the cabin she knew she had the answer to why. There were candles lite all around the den and there was a beautiful dinner table waiting for them. A warm cooked meal set upon it with more of the burning candles. A fire was burning in the fireplace making shadows dance upon the walls and making everything seem so cozy and welcoming. Jax watched Skye's face with a smile. "There is no electricity here." Jax explained. "fire and candles are the only thing we've got."  
  
"It's beautiful here." Skye said, continuing to look around the room.  
  
"It is." Jax agreed, simply.  
  
Skye walked over to the fireplace and eyed some framed pictures over the mantle. She pointed at acouple which were of people she didn't know. "That one on the left is my brother Jerry." Jax said, as he pointed. "That's my parents in that one with my grandparents in the back."  
  
Skye came upon the final picture and needed to ask no question. It was a picture of Brenda tooken outdoors, apparently during summer. She kept her eyes moving over the furniture as she spoke. "Did you used to bring Brenda here?" Skye asked.  
  
"No." Jax replied. "This has always been my special place. A place I came to when I needed to think or be alone. I would come here after she died. Last year when I was travelling I went to alot of places but I came here at times. Everyone thought I was so far away when most of the time I was closer to Port Charles than anyone thought."  
  
"Why are you showing me this place?" Skye asked. "If this is such a secret place for you. Something you didn't even show brenda. Why are you showing me?"  
  
"Because you changed me." Jax admitted. "I always wanted something that no one else knew about. A place to come to or a possession to have nobody else thought existed but when it comes to you it's all different. When I hide something from you it seems like it's in our way. Now that I've showed you this place I somehow feel closer to you. It might sound strange but it's like I just gave you part of myself."  
  
"You did." Skye said, looking into his eyes from across the room. "But what does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know." Jax replied. "But I know you're making me feel things I never thought I'd feel again. I have been hiding something else from you and I feel like it's time you know. My feelings for you are not what they were. they've changed, they're still changing. you have the capability to make me feel something only Brenda could give to me. I thought it died with her. Not even Chloe caused me to feel like Brenda did. I loved her but it was never the same. I never thought about the future with Chloe but when I was with brenda I always did. After Brenda died I just lived eachday as it came. Then one day I met this girl. She was so beautiful. I knew there was something amazing about her. She tried so hard to drive me crazy and you know what happened? She did. She drove me crazy." Jax smiled as Skye did the same. "I became crazy about her. She was all I thought about. She was all I wanted and at night I thought about the future again. That's what you did to me Skye. I got alot of things to out. I still have alot to sort out about Brenda and my feelings but I know what I want now. It's you."  
  
Skye stood motionless for a long moment. He waited for her to say something to him. After awhile he realized she was just not ready yet and he understood that. She continued standing, she still couldn't believe Jax was telling her this. It sounded like a dream. Something that would never come true. Jax came around the table and to her side. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear before looking into her eyes. He gently kissed her check before looking at her again. "We never had dinner tonight did we?" He asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jax and Skye sat down eating their dinner Skye didn't speak very much. She was still unsure about Jax's earlier confession. She wasn't sure if she should believe him. She knew she could trust him. That what he was telling her was honest. Then again how could she know for sure. She was still worried that she would do something to make him hate her. What if one day he woke up and just decided that it would be easier to share his heart with someone else, someone less complicated. Or maybe his feelings were not as he thought they were. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment and tomorrow he would regret saying any of his words. She didn't want to trust anyone again. When she came to town she had a plan. She was going to make the family pay for selling her at birth. It was the only thing that made her come to Port Charles. But as much as she tried she couldn't deny Jax anything. Sometimes she thought it would be better just to push him away. Keep any and all feelings about him unstrung. The problem was she couldn't, as much as she tried Jax held something close to her. She knew he was being truthful but it scared her none the less. "Skye are you alright?" Jax asked, as he watched her push her food around the plate with her fork.  
  
"Yes." Skye answered. "Yes I'm just not very hungry that's all."  
  
"Well you know what I'm not either." Jax agreed. "Come with me."  
  
He stood up and went to her side taking her hand as she stood. He brought her over to the couch before lying down in and bringing her down also by his side. "Okay now just relax." He instructed. He noticed she seemed alittle nervous. "Don't worry this isn't some cheap high school way to get lucky."  
  
Skye laughted at him immediately trusting him again. She rested her head on his chest and put her arm across her waist. It felt so good to be close to him. She couldn't imagine loosing this feeling and that's what frightened her. "Now close your eyes." He continued. "Just listen." She closed her eyes and listened. It was silent. Not a sound exept for the crackling of the fire. It was so peaceful so calming. Then she heard something else. The beating of Jax's heart. It sounded rythmically in her ear and she smiled to herself as she became even more relaxed. It was so wonderful to hear. It was strange how a sound could make her feel safe and yet it did. "Do you hear that?" Jax asked, listening to the crackling fire as he waited for her answer.  
  
She nodded with a smile. "Yes." She said, referring to his beating heart. "I love it." She finished just as sleep over came her.  
  
Jax stayed awake for a long while looking down upon Skye. She slept with a smile and she seemed so peaceful. He smiled as he watched her breath and stroked her hair gently. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead as he held her tightly in his arms. He couldn't believe that he was feeling like this again. He was falling in love. Whenever he thought about Brenda he decided he didn't want to but then again whenever Skye was near there was nothing he wanted more. There was something so special about Skye something he had never ever seen in anybody else. After traveling all around the world several times he still failed to find anyone like her. He closed his eyes "Goodnight Skye." Jax whispered into the night before falling asleep. Next morning came by pretty quickly and Skye was the first to wake up. She was still beside Jax in his arms. She looked up into his face and watched him sleep for a long while. She listened as the birds sang and thought about getting up. She sighed to herself as she looked at him again. She hesitated and bit at her lips for a moment. "Jax?" She whispered. "Jax are you awake?"  
  
He didn't talk, he didn't open his eyes, he didn't even budge. When she was sure he was asleep she spoke. "I -- I love you Jax." She confessed. It felt like she had just made a million confessions with those simple words and it was hard for her even though he hadn't heard them. In a way she had just confessed them to herself. Never admiting it to herself before either. She silently got up without waking Jax and hurried out side on the small dock where the boat was tied down. She looked out at the water for what could have been over an hour. She was so afraid. She had promised herself never to put herself in pain but if she kept herself away from Jax she'd be in more pain anyway. She remembered something her grandmother told her. "Love is something that can change a person's life all you have to do is be willing to let it happen." Jax came out of the cabin looking for Skye a worried look on his face. He gave a small sigh of relief once he saw her by the boat. He came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Hey what are you doing out here?" He asked. "You must be freezing."  
  
She sniffed before turning to face him. His worried look returning when he saw her tears covering her face. She tried not to cry more. "Please don't hurt me." She begged.  
  
Jax watched her face for a moment. He wanted to be with her so much and seeing her pain made him feel helpless. "Skye!" Jax breathed, before pulling her into his arms tightly. "Skye I would never hurt you. Oh God, Skye do you understand what you do to me? Do you understand how you've helped me? You mean so much to me. I would never hurt you."  
  
He continued to keep her close. Her head rested on his his chest as she leaned against him. She stopped crying and they stayed standing there, ignoring the cold, just holding on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following days Skye and Jax hadn't seen eachother very much. Besides the brief incounters at the grille or short buisness meetings they didn't get much time to talk. Claudia had come and gone from Port Charles back to her aunt's place. She was trying to get as much visiting done as possible. Skye missed her friend during all these years and wished she could stay longer. Claudia had arranged to stay acouple of days longer but then she had to return back home before her vaccation was over so she could return to work. When Skye wasn't with Claudia she spent her time reviewing ELQ papers and making sure the buisness was running smoothly. Her and A.J hadn't seen much of eachother either and she decided maybe she should go by for a visit. She wasn't doing anything else and her mind kept wondering back to Jax. She wanted desperately to see him but he himself hadn't called her yet which worried her. Her imagination took over and she began to wonder if maybe her previous thoughts were right. Maybe Jax regretted his words at the cabin. She shook that idea out of her mind once again and headed over to see her brother. She knocked at his door and waited a second before he opened it. "Well hey she's alive." A.J mused. "It's been awhile."  
  
She walked in a turned to him. "I'm sorry A.J I've been busy." She explained.  
  
"To busy for me?" A.J, asked with a shocked expression.  
  
"Hey I didn't see you coming around to visit." Skye pointed out.  
  
"To that hell hole." A.J smirked. "Never again."  
  
"Hmmm last time I checked," Skye said, sarcastically. "There was this new thing called -- what was it? Oh yeah phones. I don't know maybe you've heard of them. They are quite the thing have."  
  
"Okay, Okay. Let's start over." A.J decided. "I'm glad to see you. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been alright." She replied. After hugging A.J. "How's Courtney?"  
  
"She's asleep right now." A.J confided. "Sonny still would never guess she's been here the whole time. Everything is going as planned."  
  
"Yeah well if you need anything let me know." Skye decided to let him know. "I want to help you."  
  
"What?" A.J asked, surprised. "I thought you hated the idea of using Courtney. You were convinced there had to be another way."  
  
"Well I did hate the idea." Skye recalled. "I've been used by men for some other motive he had in mind. It hurts but hey I got over it she will too. Anyway she'll be better of if she ain't around Sonny."  
  
"Exactly." A.J said. Happy that his sister was going to help. "And hey I have come to care for Courntey. I'd never hurt her. She'll be fine. I'll be there for her when this is all over. She'll understand."  
  
"Well I wouldn't count on that." Skye said, making a face. "But I want Sonny out of the picture. I know when he finds out his little sister has been here the whole time and you plan on marrying her he'll do something stupid. He's not the greatest at keeping his temper under wraps. Which does scare the hell out of me for your sake but you're going to go throught with this with or without me so I might as well help."  
  
"Well I'm glad you decided to help me." A.J answered. "But what's your reason? What's got you so eager to get Sonny?"  
  
"You know I hate him." Skye replied. "I hate the way he treats me and nobody get away with treating me like that. I hate what he's done to you and how he took Michael away from you. He has to pay."  
  
"You knew all this before." A.J pointed out. "That's not the only reason anymore. You're doing this to prove yourself to Jax right?"  
  
He waited for Skye to answer his question but instead she just turned her back to him. "Skye come on." A.J pleaded with his siter. "The man is crazy about you. Any fool can see that. You don't need to prove anything."  
  
Skye bit her lip as she listened to A.J. He laughted to himself before turning Skye to face him. "Go to Jax." A.J advised. "Go to him right now and look at his eyes when he looks at you. Then you tell me if you have anything to prove."  
  
Skye tried not to but a smile curved her lips and A.J's did the same. "See." A.J said, happily. "You know I'm right. Now go. Go see him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye wasn't sure why she was doing this. As soon as she left A.J's apartment she was heading for Jax's hotel sweet. She didn't have the intention of taking A.J advice and was stricktly planning to wait for jax to come to see her. She realized that it was silly. There was no need to avoid him at all. She knew A.J was right in the first place. She trusted jax fully and didn't have to worry about him having other motives besides being there for her. Even knowing all that she was still hesitant. She didn't want to push Jax into thinking he had to be there. She could do fine without him if that's what he wanted, althought she hoped it wasn't what he wanted. She knocked on his door and waited a second before he opened the door. "Hi." She said, alittle nervous. "Can I come in?"  
  
Jax laughted at her before opening the door wide open. "Of course you can." He said.  
  
She walked in and he closed the door following her and sitting down beside her on the couch. "Is something wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"No I just," Skye searched for the right words. "I just wanted to come see you. Make sure everything is okay with ELQ."  
  
"Oh so it's all buisness now is it?" Jax mused. "I thought maybe you came by because you missed me like mad and you couldn't wait another possible second before coming to see me."  
  
Skye wasn't sure how to respond so she just continued the silence. "I know that's how I've been feeling." Jax said, breaking the silence. "I was just about to call and see if you'd care to have dinner with me downstairs at the Grille."  
  
"Well I would have liked that." Skye replied. "If you would have asked."  
  
Jax was alittle confused but none the less amused. "Well I'm asking." He said, in an entertained voice.  
  
"Okay." Skye nodded.  
  
"Okay." Jax laughted. He knew that Skye was still nervous about what he had said to her at the cabin. He stood up and looked down to her. "How about I meet you downstairs in about ten minutes?" He asked.  
  
"Okay." She replied again, before she stood. He watched her again alittle worried that something could be wrong. He took her hands with his and watched her face intently. "Are you sure everything is alright Skye?" He asked, concerned.  
  
She looked into his eyes like A.J had offered her to do. They were filled with concerned and a desire ready to do anything to make things right if something was wrong. She smiled up at him with happy eyes. "Everything is perfect Jax." She replied.  
  
He smiled back at her before kissing her cheek. "I will be down shortly." He responded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye sat in the middle of the Grille at a table that the waiter had directed her to. She sat down avoiding the couple who were seated in the corner of the restaurant. Once she first saw Sonny sitting back there with Alexis by his side she almost turned and left but decided not to give him the satisfation. Alexis was trying to keep to herself but Sonny made sure Skye say him and kept his smug smile on his face. She fought the urge to get him thrown out of the place. After all her family owned the place but then again the manager would probably vote against it because she had no doubt Sonny was one of the best paying costumers. She was glad when she saw Jax entering the Grille and scanning the place for her. A smile came to his lips once his eyes came upon her face. He came to her side and kissed her cheek again before pulling a rose from behind him and handing it to her. She smiled as she took it from his hand. "Thank you." She said, forgetting about Sonny for a second. He turned to sit down and caught sight of Sonny watching them. He sat down and pulled in closer to her. "We can go someplace else." He offered.  
  
"No." Skye protested. "I refuse to let him run me off. I'm staying right here. Anyways how can Sonny possibly keep my attention when you are sitting in front me?"  
  
Jax raised a brow before smiling. "Well I'm glad I'm such an appealing distraction." He mused.  
  
"Oh you are." She flirted.  
  
They continued to have dinner and made small talk about ELQ, eachothers family, their past experiences. Skye surprised herself by telling Jax things she thought she would never tell anyone. She let him in on some terrible things that had happened in the past and many fears she still had. He seemed very interested in everything she told him and she could tell he was affected by all the negative things she had to go through. "But you know Jax it's okay." She told him, as she watched his bothered face. "It made me all the more stronger. I know who I can trust and who I can't. You for one I can trust."  
  
At that moment Sonny past by the table to leave and cleared his throat to get their attention. Alexis quickly pushed him out the door and gave Jax an apologetic gaze. "Him on the other hand no one can." She finished. "Alexis should really stay away from that man."  
  
"Yeah well she's convinced that he's a great guy under all the faults." He replied, sarcastically.  
  
Skye laughted to herself. "Right. I doubt that." She said, half mumbling to herself. "Don't worry I'll take care of him."  
  
"What?" Jax asked, not sure if he heard right  
  
"Nothing." Skye said, brushing away Jax's question.  
  
"No Skye please don't tell me you're going after him." He pleaded.  
  
"Well someone has to." Skye pointed out. "Don't worry he doesn't touch women remember. I have the perfect plan that can't go wrong. It'll all be perfect Jax."  
  
"Skye please." Jax said, taking her hand in his and leaning over the table. "Please stay away from Sonny. I'll handle him I promise. Just please don't get yourself involved with him. I've seen what happens to women when they get to involved with Sonny. I'm not only talking about Brenda. His wife Lily was killed in a car bomb expecting her second child."  
  
"I'm not Sonny's wife or his girlfriend." Skye replied. "I'm the one who will bring him down. No one is going to try to kill me. I'm not someone close to him. If anything his ennemies will line up to thank me."  
  
"Look Sonny will handle you." Jax said, seriously. "Skye if he has any doubt in his mind that you can be a problem he will take care of the problem. I can't have this happen again. I've already lost someone I love I couldn't bare having it happen again."  
  
Her heart caught in her chest for a moment at his words. Skye couldn't help notice how Jax's words sounded to her. He said he couldn't loose someone he loved again. Did that mean he loved her? She sat there with her hand still in his, looking into his eyes. She watched them closely and they said so much. There was an undeniable fear and a very apparent yearning. She smiled to herself, amazed at how much his eyes could reveal. It was something she would have to take note about. He sat back in his seat for a moment and looked around the room before turning to her again. "That's odd." He said. "I thought they used to have dancing here before."  
  
He watched her face for a second. He knew that if he asked her what he wanted to ask her it was asking for trouble. He must admit he didn't care. "How about we go back upstairs?" He asked, watching her face for an answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye stood behind Jax as he unlocked the door to his hotel sweet. She was alittle nervous about coming upstairs with him because she didn't trust herself around him anymore. She knew she wanted to be as close to him as possible and she knew he wanted the same but was it a good idea to follow through? She knew Jax would never use her but she also knew that he had his own things to deal with as she did too. Jax opened the door for Skye and shut it after they both got inside. He watched her as she looked around the room as if it was her first time entering. There was only one thing he wanted to do at the moment but he knew it could be a bad decsion of choice. He told himself he should sort out his feelings about Brenda before moving on with Skye but at the moment Brenda couldn't be further from his mind. He had to admit it felt good not feeling guilty about Brenda, which immediately made him feel guilty. It was strange how ironic that sounded but he quickly tossed it out of his mind. Skye gave Jax a faint, nervous, smile. "Look I'm not planning anything here." Jax assured Skye. "I asked you up here because I thought we'd be more comfortable. I knew about the possibilities of bringing you here but I asked anyway. I don't know why I asked, I just like having you in my home. It feels incredibly right."  
  
Skye's smile quickly softened. "I like being here Jax." Skye said, as she sat down on the couch, watching Jax sit down beside her. "If only you could understand how safe you make me feel. How right it is to be in your arms. I should be terrifed, which at times I am. I don't want to be hurt again. I never even thought it be possible. I was so angry with the whole consept of love but when I'm around you it's like fate is telling me to wake up. This voice inside of me is pushing me to grab onto you and never let go. It's the strangest thing that I could ever imagine. A part of me keeps trying to push you away and the other part is pulling you close."  
  
"You know Skye I never thought I'd get this feeling back again." Jax explained. "After Brenda I thought it was over for me. I loved again, I mean Chloe meant the world to me but I never was in love with her. I don't think she was in love with me either that's why our break up was so easy. What you gave back to me Skye is something so wonderful. I wish you could know what it means. You make me feel alive again. When you fell asleep beside me at the cabin I watched you sleep for I don't know how long. I felt like the world was in my arms."  
  
Jax watched Skye's face intently. He could tell she was moved by his words. "I can't understand how any sane man could possibly use you." Jax continued. "I just can't believe it. They must have been crazy because how could they not fall in love with you."  
  
Skye tried not to cry but the tears over came her. Jax brushed them away with his thumb and kissed her forhead gently.  
  
"Would you like to spend the night?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, silently as she brushed away more tears and sat straight. "Yes" She answered.  
  
"Okay." Jax said, as he stood. "You can pick anything that looks comfortable to sleep in, again. I'll stay out here and you --"  
  
"No." Skye cut in. "I want you to come with me."  
  
Jax watched her face for a moment and looked away. "Skye I can't do that." Jax replied. "I'm fighting everything inside of me not to do that."  
  
"Didn't someone once tell me denial is worse than supression?" Skye teased.  
  
"Skye I didn't tell you this tonight because I wanted to take you to bed." Jax assured Skye. "I meant everything I said."  
  
"I know that's why I want to be with you tonight." Skye told Jax.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax watched Skye for a moment before coming to her side. "You sure about this?" He asked.  
  
Skye looked up at him with a mocking smile. "Since when have you known me to ever tell a lie?" She mused, as he raised an amused brow. She returned to her serious state. "Yes I'm sure I want to be with you. I know I was afraid about this before but right now there is nothing I'm more sure about. I want to feel as close to you as possible Jax."  
  
Jax kissed Skye's lips urgently. His tongue exploring her mouth deeply. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" Jax replied. "How much I've denied it, like I've told you before not to. I denied this as much as you."  
  
"Really?" Skye mocked again. "Mr. Denial is worse than supression."  
  
"Yeah well I'm done denying." Jax continued to speak. "I just wanted this night to be nothing less than perfect. Having a date across the room from Sonny Corinthos doesn't fit into my idea of perfect."  
  
"I'm not thinking about how dinner went Jax." Skye broke in. "All I can think about is right now and right now nothing could make this more perfect."  
  
"I want to give you perfect Skye." Jax said. She could tell he was being completely serious. "I want to give you everything. You deserve nothing less than the entire universe."  
  
"Right now the only thing I want is to feel you become part of me." Skye replied curtly.  
  
Jax took Skye's face with his hands and kissed her lips lightly. They both made their way to Jax's bedroom, closing the lights on their way inside. The curtains were closed over the french doors leading out to the patio but the moonlight still shined brightly throught the lacey material. Jax decided to lite a few candles to add to the moment as well as provide more lighting. Skye held his hand as she layed herself down on his bed and watched his face. He stayed standing above her as he watched her. "What's wrong?" She asked, almost worried that there might actually be a problem.  
  
He shook his head and kept watching her. Pure wonderment gleaming in his eyes. With his free hand he traced the contours of her jawline, running a finger over her parted lips. He continued the trail over her chin and down to her neck stopping at the low cut of her shirt. "Wow!" He exclaimed, to Skye's liking. "You haven't been more beautiful then at this very moment." He knew it sounded like a line but it was exactly what he felt he had never been more taken in by her. He layed down beside her propping himself up on his elbow. He smiled down at her before taking her lips with his. His hand came around to the small of her arching back pulling her closer to him. She wrapped an arm around his neck as her other free hand messed with the bottons of his shirt. It wasn't long before the shirt was discarded and her hands came to the belt of his pants. Jax continued his kisses down to the hollow of Skye's neck and stopped for a moment to sit her up. He removed her shirt and unclasped the back of her bra, pushing the thin straps over her shoulder. He watched her again for a moment taking in her beauty. He smiled at the shyness in her eyes as he pulled her back down by her shoulders. It was not long before all their clothes fell at various places around Jax's bedroom. Jax lay on top of Skye, holding himself up with his hands. He kept looking into her eyes, his face only inches away from hers. He was concerned for a moment not wanting to do anything that Skye might not be completely ready for. As always as if knowing his thoughts she smiled up into his eyes, before bringing her lips to his ear. "I've never been more sure." She whispered to him, softly. He smiled back down to her before, uniting their bodies in one gentel move. Skye clung to him pulling him closer to her. A pleasured moan escaped her lips, which added to Jax's desire, quickening his pace above her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long after Skye fell asleep in his arms, Jax lay awake watching her. She was so beautiful, so precious. He clenched his jaw, angrily, at the thought of the past men who had come to hurt her. He just couldn't understand how anyone could come to cause her pain, how it couldn't drive them completely crazy with guilt. He knew if ever he ran into either men, he would not be able to keep himself calm. Jax wanted to protect her of all the wrong in this world. He wished he could shield her and show her only beauty which equalled to her, although he had trouble finding anything as beautiful as she was, sleeping soundly in his arms. He turned his head and looked up at his ceiling before sighing to himself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about the woman sleeping beside him. Jax couldn't remember the last time he had slept so comfortably. Even though each time Skye would move he would wake up and watch her sleep for a few minutes, it was the best night he had in many months. He fell back asleep for possibly the sixth time but this time he wasn't awaken by Skye's movement. He had a dream, but it was move of a nightmare than a dream. He woke up in a sweat and turned to Skye, making sure he hadn't awoke her with his gasp. When he was certain that she was still sound asleep, he got out of bed and pulled on his pant. He slowly pulled the blankets up closer around Skye and brushed her hair away from her face. He kissed her, lightly on the forehead as he had come to do numberous times before. She stirred abit but still lay asleep, so he crept out the patio door, closing it behind him. He looked up at the glowing full moon, replaying the nightmare he had just had. Jax had been so happy the last couple of days and especially earlier that night but now the dream worried him. He really did think that Brenda was behind him but clearly she wasn't. The dream felt so real as if he was in the car when it flew off the cliff. He could see her laughting with her mother one second and the next she was screaming, terror flashing in her eyes. Then came the dreaded sound, the braking of glass and the bending of metal. In the blackness of it all he heard Brenda weeping, her cries gentting weaker as nobody came. A voice following after asking him how he could let her die. He wasn't sure if it was his conscious or some evil voice trying to drive him insane. He tensed, getting angry, knowing how close he was getting to happiness. The voice reminded him how Brenda would never have that chance at being happy again, and all because he didn't save her. He opened his eyes, breathing in sharply. He swore under his breath, remebering how he had swore to Skye he would never hurt her. He couldn't tell her about this dream, about his thoughts it would hurt her too much. He promised her that he wouldn't hurt her and that was exactly what he planned to do. Skye opened her eyes, a smile still on her face. She stretched and looked beside her to find Jax. He wasn't in bed and she worried for a second until she saw him standing outside. She got up and pulled on Jax's shirt that lay on the floor, before walking outside to see him. He turned to find her there, the moonlight dancing on her fiery hair. He recalled the moment they had first met at Helena's auction, the moment his eyes first came upon her face. She had a stunned looked on her face. He could tell by first glance she was trouble but the kind of trouble he would love to get into. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they both felt an attraction that was obviously to strong to deny. "Hey are you okay?" Skye asked, bringing Jax back to reality.  
  
He watched her face and smiled as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Of course I'm okay." Jax lied, leaving out his dream. "I just needed some fresh air before I came in to wake you."  
  
"Wake me?" Skye asked, confussed. "Why?"  
  
Jax smiled back at her passion evident in his eyes. She suddenly knew exactly what he meant, his same smile lining her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early next morning Skye woke up before Jax. She always got up early and wasn't quite sure what time it was this morning. She opened her eyes and found Jax sleeping on his side, facing her. His arm was wrapped around her and she felt unbelievable safe inside the circle of his arms. She smiled to herself as she watched him sleep. His face was only inches away from hers and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Never would she have thought they would be lying here in bed together, denying nothing anymore. She always hope it would one day happened but felt there would always be some reason for Jax to be uninterested. All her life she had to prove herself for a man's love. Do as he asked and when he asked. She always knew that wasn't what love was suppose to be like. Now she was happier than she had ever been in her life. All those almost chances at love never amounted to anything compared to this. This is what she wanted every morning for the rest of her life. "I love you." Skye whispered.  
  
This was the second time Skye had confessed those words to Jax. Only thing was she made sure he hadn't heard them both times. She wondered why for a moment. She knew she was afraid of saying those words because usually after she said them to someone they usually hurt her beyond words. Another thought came to mind maybe she never said it because Jax himself had never said the words to her. She paused for a moment but decided not to dwell on the concept. She was lucky enought to have Jax by her side and didn't expect anything more at the moment. She quietly sat up and flung her legs out of the bed, pulling the sheets over her chest. Jax stirred alittle before opening his eyes and finding Skye's back to him. She turned her neck smiling a qucik god morning. "I was just going to make us some coffee." She let Jax know.  
  
"Were you?" Jax asked absently. He propped himself up on an elbow, running the back of his fingers down Skye's bare spine. She turned to him before speaking. "I have a meeting this morning." She said in a disappointed tone.  
  
Jax frowned. "Why did I let you convince me to make you CEO of ELQ?" He asked, regretingly.  
  
"Well because Jax," Skye mused. "When it comes to me there's just something you can't say no to."  
  
"It's everything about you I can't say no to." Jax replied, seriously. "I just can't get enought of you."  
  
Skye smiled down at Jax before leaning in and kissing his lips gently. "I wish I didn't have to go." She whispered.  
  
Jax held her in his arms so she couldn't sit up again. "Don't." He said, his eyes pleading. Skye tried to speak but he cut her off. "Don't. I'm your boss and I say you don't have to go."  
  
Skye liked the fact that Jax wanted her to stay here with him but she knew she couldn't. "Jax I have to go." She said, weakly.  
  
Jax let his arms drop from around Skye's waist, as he sighed heavily. "I hate your job." Jax pouted.  
  
He watched Skye as she stood up and pulled on his shirt, which was now wrinkled from being tossed to the floor. Her hair was uncombed and alittle messy. His eyes followed her as she made her way around the bed to the door, buttoning the shirt she had just put on. He grabbed her hand just as she reached his side. He looked up at her for a moment. "Your coming back here tonight right?" He asked.  
  
Skye pretended to think about it. "Well! I don't know." She said. "It depends if you want me here."  
  
"I want you here." Jax said, very certain.  
  
Skye smiled at him again. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled so much. She was so happy to be with Jax. It felt wonderful, like she finally found what was always missing. A knock came from the front door and skye froze momentarily. "Who could that be?" She asked Jax.  
  
Jax made a face before standing up and pulling on a pair of pants. "I don't know." He complained. "But I'm getting rid of them. Wait here I'll be right back."  
  
Jax quickly kissed skye's lips and shut the bedroom door behind him. She waited a moment before Jax entered the room once again, an annoyed look on his face. "Your brother is here to see you." He announced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax had decided to go pick up breakfast downstairs himself, instead of letting room service bring it up. He thought it would give A.J enought time to speak with Skye. "So you finally got Jax in the sac huh?" A.J asked, mockingly.  
  
"What do you want A.J?" Skye asked, very annoyed.  
  
"Relax!" A.J replied. "Father was ready to send out a search party when he found out you didn't come home. He called my place all panicy. I told him you were probably here, and he figured I was right but he wanted me to make sure anyway."  
  
"I'm fine." Skye answered, with a softer tone. "I think I'm going to be staying here from time to time now. I will let Father know."  
  
A.J just stood in the middle of the room, his arms folded across his chest, with a goofy grin on his face. skye watched him, oddly before giving in. "What!" She asked.  
  
"I told you he had it for you." A.J boasted.  
  
"Oh yes A.J would you like a cookie?" skye joked. "I think Jax has some in the kitchen."  
  
She pretended to be heading off for one when A.J called her back. "Hey I'm just happy for you. Your trying to act like your usual "Nothing affects me" Skye routine but you're glowing."  
  
"I am aren't I? I hate that." Skye said, to happy to mind.  
  
A.J nodded in agreement, content that this sister was happy. "Look are you still interested in helping me with Courtney?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I am and that means I want to know about everything." Skye decided. "I need to be sure you don't do something stupid. Well I mean really stupid anyway"  
  
"Thanks for the confidence Skye." A.J said, just alittle upset.  
  
"Look A.J, Sonny is dangerous." Skye pointed out. "And althought I think he's a scum bag I have no doubt he cares for his little sister. When he finds out you have her, he'll kill you."  
  
"He can't hurt me if his little sister is in love with me." A.J replied, way too self-assured for Skye's liking. Jax knocked briefly, before coming in with a bag containing breakfast. "Hey I hope you two were done. I'd ask you to stay A.J but --" Jax tried to find a good excuse.  
  
"But I'd be imposing." A.J finished off, not minding to be unwanted. He turned to Skye and hugged her. "I love you Skye." He said, in her ear.  
  
"I love you to A.J, please be careful." Skye pleaded.  
  
"Always." He promised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye and Jax enjoyed a quick breakfast together and eventually Skye had to leave for the meeting. They decided that Skye would come spend the night again, both very happy that it would be that way. They ouldn't see eachother before that and Skye was quite disappointed. Jax figured he should drop by Carly's club and make sure she was holding up with everything. Carly was surprised to see him and took the chance to ask his opinion on various carpetting. "Look I know you hate this kind of stuff." carly said, laying out the shades. "But please bare with me. Which of these do you prefer?"  
  
"Anyone you pick is perfect Carly." Jax said, happily.  
  
Carly looked at him quite shocked. "Okay what happened and where's Jax?" She asked, not joking at all.  
  
"Nothing I'm just happy." He replied.  
  
"About what?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing!" Jax didn't reveal the truth.  
  
"Well I don't know how you do it." Carly said, mockingly, shaking her head. "I know you're spending all your time around Skye and yet you can stay happy."  
  
As soon as Carly mentioned Skye's name Jax's smile grew and Carly definately noticed. "Oh Jax no!" Carly said, exasperatedly.  
  
"What?" Jax asked, laughingly.  
  
"Skye? She's what's got you smiling like that?" She asked. "Oh you're in for serious heartache."  
  
"Hey you don't know Skye like I do." Jax answered, jumping to Skye's defences.  
  
"Okay fine I am not arguing this one out." Carly gave up. "You do what you want."  
  
Once Jax was done with Carly he returned home not having much to do. He layed down in the couch, having finished all the ELQ paperwork. He was alittle tired, not having had much sleep the previous night. For the most part it was well worth the lack of sleep but then he recalled the dream he had. He was so angry with himself. He wouldn't hurt Skye and he wouldn't let the dream interfear with anything. He closed his eyes and decided to rest abit. He smiled to himself before falling asleep. It was weird, here he was waiting for Skye to come home. It was something that felt incredibly right. Regrettingly it wasn't long before Jax started to have the same disturbing dream he had the night before. He awoke again with a start and swore to himself under his breath. The room was dark because the day had turned into evening during his sleep. He stood up and went to look out the window. He couldn't understand why he was having these dreams now that he was finally moving on. Falling in love again was something he never thought he'd have the chance to feel. Why did it have to be ruined by these dreams. He didn't know what to do anymore, the dreams tore him up inside. Maybe he wasn't ready to move on just yet, maybe he took things with Skye too far too fast. He swore at himself this time. How dare he do that he couldn't tell Skye that it had been a mistake. It would break her heart. He didn't feel it was a mistake anyway, he wanted to be with Skye in everyway possible. He probably had that dream again because he was thinking about it before falling asleep. Skye opened the door and found Jax starring out the window blankly, in the darkened room.  
  
"Jax?" She called, with out being answered. "Jax?" She repeated turning on the light switch.  
  
He turned quickly, seemingly snapping out of deep thought. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." He smiled weakly, coming to hug her.  
  
She stopped him from embracing her, looking into his eyes for answers. It was weird how well she could read him by his eyes. "No Jax." She said, getting alittle worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax starred back at Skye for a moment, considering lying about his dreams. He decided it was best just to tell her the truth. It would be something they would have to handle together. He felt he shouldn't put the burden on her but he knew that she would worry more if he didn't tell her. "Actually it's nothing to worry about." Jax said, as he walked her over to the couch. "I had acouple of nightmares about Brenda. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about it."  
  
"Well what kind of dreams?" Skye asked. "Is it because of us?"  
  
"No!" Jax answered, quickly. "No, of course it's not because of us. I always had nightmares about Brenda since her death. It's just these have been alittle worse but they have absolutely nothing to do with us. This is why I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want you to start questioning what's happening between us. I'm finally happy again and I'm not going to let some dream ruin that."  
  
"Okay!" Skye agreed. "Okay! Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I'd rather not." Jax replied. "I would really like to forget about it. These things are never easy to discuss."  
  
Skye nodded silently before speaking. "Do you need time alone tonight?"  
  
"No!" Jax laughted. "I need time with you." He kissed her cheek lightly before standing. How about I make us dinner?"  
  
"Really? I'd like that." Skye decided. "But I should go back to the Quartermaine house. I have no change of clothes and have worn this dress for two days now." Skye finished, with a face.  
  
"I don't see why you'll be needing clothes tonight." Jax teased.  
  
"No!" Skye agreed, with a smile. "But tomorrow I will. Hopefully Edward has already went to his library room and I will be spared the run in. I would also like to see Lila, I really miss her."  
  
"well Okay." Jax gave in. "But hurry back. I want you all to myself tonight. Today was hopeless without you."  
  
Skye looked at Jax happily. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so wonderful. She remembered how angry she was with the idea of love. Now she knew exactly why she couldn't stay bitter. When you have the chance to be with an amazing guy like Jax who could. She felt all those negative thoughts she had about herself and her future disappear. Now she had someone who cared for her and would never let harm come to her, much less hurt her himself. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, as his went around her waist. "I'm so happy." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Me too." He replied.  
  
He watched her walk out the door and sighed to himself. He had to stop those dreams. They were breaking his heart all over again inside and he wasn't about to let it affect Skye. Once those dreams were gone Jax could tell Skye what he was trying to tell her since that night at the cabin. He loved her, not only loved her but he was in love with her, which was very different for him. He never considered himself in love with Chloe but with Skye it was completely different. He felt alive again whenever she was near. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt but it wouldn't be fair to tell her that until his dreams were gone and Brenda was behind him. He still felt that feeling of guilt in his gut but his newly found love for Skye over took the guilt completely. Him and Skye had overcame quite alot of obstacles along the way now there was only one left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye walked into the Quartermaine mansion and immediately ran into Alan and Claudia. "Dad!" Skye called happily, pulling him into a hug. "I missed you so much. It's been awhile since I've seen you, I know you were busy at the hospital lately."  
  
She purposely left out her not coming home the night before and he did too. She hugged her friend and kissed her cheek as they welcomed eachother. "Yeah I've missed you to." Alan began. "Cook is making a special dinner tonight because Claudia will be staying and Ned is brought over Kristina, would you like to stay?"  
  
Skye made a face "I have better things to do than entertain the wannabe royalty."  
  
"Why isn't that sweet." Kristina replied, hearing Skye's comment and coming out of the livng room with Ned.  
  
"Look Ned if you want to take your little school girl out to play that's your buisness." Skye said, ignoring Kristina completely. "I'm not interested. I'm going up to my room and will be gone shortly."  
  
"Skye!" Alan interupted, in a disapproving voice.  
  
"Honestly Father." Skye continued. "She could trade clothes with Emily for crying out loud."  
  
Claudia laughted althought she tried not too. "Look I know this is your home and really I should keep my mouth shut and be poliet even if you're not," Kristina started on Skye. "But I'm just not like that. If you don't like me because you know you could never pull off looking this good that isn't my fault. You know and I really don't get what a great guy like Jax could see in a girl like you."  
  
Skye looked back at Kristina, a shocked look on her face. She wasn't even angry, she was quite enertained and tried to hide her smile.  
  
"Oh dare you!" Claudia said, loudly. Coming infront of everyone to face Kristina. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"No it's okay Claudia. Let her talk it's quite amusing." Skye broke in, smiling. She returned to speaking with Kristina. "Sweetie if you're considered looking good, us women are in a whole lot of trouble. You really don't have to apologize for being rude either because I wouldn't expect greater from you. And as for me and Jax you know nothing about us and you have some nerve acting like you do. You're not exactly in the position to judge relationships now are you? Ned? Wasn't he engaged to your sister? Yeah I believed it was on until the very last second. Heck he was there tux and all, right on time at the chapel. Of course Alexis was smarter than that, she smelt a rat and she ran. What's your excuse for dating your sister's ex-fiancee? What there aren't enought men in this country?"  
  
"Alexis is fine with me and Ned." Kristina answered, regretting she started on Skye.  
  
"Oh and that just makes everything right." Skye mocked.  
  
She started upstairs and heard Kristina apologize to Alan and Monica for her outburst. "On the contrary. Don't apologize." Monica answered. "Feel free to drop by and continue the Skye bash anytime."  
  
"Oh no stop this please." Lila interjected, coming in, in her wheelchair. "This is noway to treat one another."  
  
Once Skye heard her grandmother's voice she stopped in the steps and came back down to great her. "Grandmother how have you been?" Skye asked. "Jax and I have been missing you. He says hello."  
  
"Oh I'm fine." Lila began. "I missed you both also. Jax should drop by. Will you be staying for dinner?"  
  
"Oh no I'm spending the evening with Jax." Skye informed, sending a mocking smile to Kristina. "But we'll all get together and have dinner one evening."  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful." Lila said, happily. "I have so missed you and your brother."  
  
Skye promised again they would get together with A.J also and headed upstairs with Claudia as the others returned to the living room to wait on dinner. As soon as Skye and Kristina got inside her room they burst out laughting. "You completely humiliated Kristina out there." Claudia laughted. "Not that I care, she's been annoying me since I got here earlier. She acting like little miss. perfect."  
  
"Well she started." Skye said, childishly. "She has some nerve. Why do you have to stay here anyway?"  
  
"Well it's not like I've got anywhere else to be." Claudia frowned. "I came to have a night out with you and since you're going to be with Jax, Alan invited me to stay for dinner."  
  
"Oh Claudia I'm sorry I didn't know." Skye made a face. "Maybe I could call Jax and cancel and we could go out."  
  
"No!" Claudia broke in. "I should say yes. I mean you're falling for this guy and I hope you don't get hurt but it's okay. I am enjoying Lila's company. She's the best. We can do it Friday if you'd like. It's my last night here. I thought we'd spend it together."  
  
"Okay!" Skye replied, quickly. "Yes friday it is. Me and my bestest friend out for a night on the town. I'm going to miss you, you know."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too." Claudia agreed. "Especially after tonight. You reminded me how it used to be. Getting those snob, goody, girls all worked up."  
  
"Yeah!" Skye smiled, remeber the past years. "Remember sasha?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Claudia laughted. "Yes! I met her acouple of years back. She completely blew me off, I don't know why." Claudia said, pretending she couldn't understand why.  
  
The girls started laughting again. "Well Friday it is but i should be going." Skye started. "And by the way I won't get hurt by Jax. He is different, never thought I'd find someone like him but I did. I hope one day you do too."  
  
Claudia smiled and nodded, not wanting to argue. She had given up on love just like Skye had before and she didn't plan on getting herself hurt again. She was glad that Skye seemed so happy but hoped she wouldn't get hurt again. She knew about all the things Skye had to go throught and hoped she was over with all the heartache.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax was just about finished with dinner and checked the time on his watch. It was alittle past eight and he figured Skye should have been back by now. He dicided to give her a few more minutes and wait to have dinner set on the table before calling her cell. He dimmed the lights down so the whole room looked very romantic. Earlier he had placed a small round table in the middle of the living room and put acouple of burning candles on it. He put on some soft music to add to the evening and had made space on the floor infront of the fireplace for acouple of blankets. Just as he was putting dinner on the table and about to call Skye he heard someone get off the elevator outside his sweet. He waited a second and sure enought Skye came throught the door carrying a light suitcase. Her smile grew immediately as she saw the dinner for two Jax had prepared. "Wow you definately know how to impress a lady." Skye said, putting her suitcase down and removing her coat.  
  
"Well the lady impressed me." Jax replied., coming to her side and kissing her cheek.  
  
"We have to set up an evening with Lila." Skye announced. "She misses you and I think she could use a night out."  
  
"Of Course." Jax agreed. "How can I turn down a date with two of the most beautiful women in town?"  
  
Skye raised a brow in amusement, before speaking. "Quit with the sweet talk. It's really getting to me."  
  
"Well that's my intention." Jax replied.  
  
"I can use it though after the run in I had with that little princess of Ned's." Skye added, sarcastically.  
  
"Kristina?" Jax asked.  
  
"Yes Kristina!" Skye said, with a face. "She is so annoying and she thinks she knows everything."  
  
Jax watched Skye with a smiled. "Well tonight is not about anybody else but us."  
  
"Hmm I like that." Skye smiled. "Okay! Deal! Just us."  
  
Jax and Skye finished their dinner and enjoyed a movie together. It was a classic romance and Skye got weepy at the end when the love of the woman's life died, leaving her as a widow. "See I hate that." Skye said, pushing away her tears. "Why must all the good romances have one of the two die. Can't they just live happily ever after?"  
  
"I like to think so." Jax finshed. "But that was a movie. Reality tends to be better than any fantasy."  
  
"Isn't it the other way around?" Skye asked. "Don't people always say the idea is better than the fact?"  
  
"That's what people say." Jax agreed. "But look at me. I thought I'd live my life alone, never feeling this way again and here I am with the most special woman in the univers."  
  
A smile spread across Skye's face and she crawled into his arms happily. Again the words Skye wanted to say almost came out. She wanted to tell Jax she loved him but if she did she couldn't take it back. What if he wasn't ready to hear her say those words. Maybe he didn't feel love yet and it would push him away. She didn't want to run the risk of doing so, it would break her heart if she lost him. She felt alittle sad that she felt love for him and possibly he didn't. She decided she would have to wait until he said it first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days passed by pretty quickly. ELQ was running smoothly and Skye had signed agreements with some very promising companies. She also spent most of her time with Jax, enjoying every minute of their time together. Jax said he hadn't had any upsetting dreams since the last time but Skye wasn't sure if he was being honest. She decided not to push the case and let him come to her if he needed to. It was Friday night and Skye left early to meet Claudia over at her aunt's. It was Cluadia's last night in town and she had went earlier to tell her aunt goodbye. Jax was going to spend the night alone and really wasn't in the mood to do so. He called Carly to make sure the club was going to open as planned. He decided not to ask her over for dinner knowing they got along best when they weren't around eachother for too long. He instead called Alexis knowing full well that she could use an extra friend beside Sonny. She picked up the phone and was happy to be invited over and accepted the offer. Half an hour later she was there, on time as always. "Hey Alexis." Jax greeted her, pulling his friend into a warm hug.  
  
"Hi." Alexis responded. "Well it's been forever since I've heard from you. How are you doing?"  
  
"Great!" Jax said. "And not good."  
  
Alexis gave him a confused stare and he laughted before speaking again. "Sit down, sit down!" He motioned to the couch. "Grab anything you like. I got pizza If you want."  
  
"No, I'll have this." Alexis said, picking up a box of stir fry.  
  
Jax looked at her in shock. "Wow! What happened? Did Kristina turn you into a health fanatic?" He asked.  
  
"Far from it." She replied. "But don't try to avoid telling me what's wrong? What's Skye done this time?"  
  
"Skye?" Jax asked, surprised. "What's got you thinking it's Skye?"  
  
"Oh come on?" Alexis made a face. "It's always about Skye lately. Always getting into a dilemma, which you have to get her out of."  
  
"Actually what's been great for me is Skye. I'm in love with her Alexis." Jax announced.  
  
Alexis starred back at Jax for a moment, before a smile lined her lips. "You're in love?'' She asked. "See I told you it would happened again. But -- with Skye?"  
  
"Lex she's not like you think." Jax explained. "She's not this terrible person people say she is. She's been through alot and that's why I love her. I want to be with her Alexis. It's incredible what she makes me feel again. In a way she actually showed me how. She's been hurt so badly but she's still willing to give life another chance."  
  
"I don't doubt that." Alexis agreed, surprising Jax alittle. "I mean being a lawyer has made me learn alot about people's character. I see that Skye tries so hard to put up a tough front. Most people who do that have been hurt in the past. I'm sure she has reason to be the way she is but I don't see what's the problem? Is she still faking threats from Sonny? Because I assure you --"  
  
"No!" Jax cut in. "Which surprises me. She completely gave up on this plan to ruin Sonny. The problem is Brenda. I've been having these horrible dreams about her, reliving the accident. I told Skye they stopped, not to worry her but I still have them. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well Jax I'm sorry. I really can't help you there." Alexis said, sadly. "I used to have dreams too. After Stavros died, well the first time. I would dream about his death, I'd dream that I murdered him. After awhile I realized that I might have been having those dreams because I was so relieved that he was gone. He couldn't hurt me anymore and those dreams were trying to tell me that it was finally over."  
  
Jax thought for a moment. It was kind of far-fetched to what Alexis had told him but he thought maybe he was in the similar situation. He hoped he had finally found the solution to stop his dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Alexis left Jax concidered what he was about to do. It was a long while since he had gone to visit Brenda's grave. Everytime he went there the guilt settled inside of him and made him feel horrible for the rest of the week. What if he went there and his dreams just got worse. He remembered what Alexis had told him about her dreams. That it was were just her mind trying to tell her that it was finally over. What if his dreams were telling him that it was time to let go too. Maybe he had to make himself realize that moving on wasn't wrong. He sat down on the bench beside Brenda's grave and sighed heavily as he layed a bunch of roses on the ground. He watched her name ingraved in the stone and felt a lump in his throat. He still missed her like crazy. She was truely a wonderful person who cared so much about giving to others. He sat there, unknowingly pulling his jacket closer to him due to the cold November wind. "Hey Brenda!" Jax started off. "So many things have been happening lately. I told you about Skye last time I was here didn't I? How annoying and irratating she was. If only you knew how different it is now. Well you probably do know. You probably knew all along what would really happened. So you know that she stole my heart. I'm in love with her Brenda. She is so incrediably amazing. She tries so hard to act like she cares only about herself but in reality she's so wonderfully caring. She has so many faults but she doesn't hide them, she uses them to push people away. She thinks that way she won't get hurt again but for some reason she put down her gaurds with me. She has faith that I won't hurt her and she is running the chance of going throught so much pain and yet she trust me. After so many people have told her how uncaring I am she believed in me. She calls me her champion, her white knight. If only she knew the truth. She's the one who saved me. I was so alone since you died Brenda. Ned keeps saying not to trust Skye because I have everything I could possibly want. He doesn't get it I mean if I had everything I wanted I wouldn't still be looking. I was always looking for that feeling I had when i was with you. Skye she gave that back to me. Even with Chloe I never felt that feeling I felt with you. You made me feel free, like I could have anything I wanted. I was so torn up inside and then Skye came into my life and turned it upside down. Even though I was out of control inside when she was beside me I felt alive again. I started find ways to have her close again. The nights I'd lay awake thinking of you started being filled with nights thinking of Skye. Brenda I came to tell you that I want to be with her. I want her to know how important she is to me and how much I want to be with her. Ever since I realized that I've been falling in love with her I've been having these horrible dreams about you and Alexis pointed something out that made complete sense. I might be selfish here but I want it to be over. I don't want to be guilty anymore and I think my mind, in some odd way, is telling me I don't have to. Brenda I will always love you and I will always miss you but finally I'm not in love with you anymore. I know you understand me and you want me to be happy but it still feels wrong in some ways. I know I will get passed it and I will finally come to be happy again. I'll never forget you and what we had but I finally realize that to move on to the future you have to place the past behind you. That's what I came to do tonight. I love you Brenda." Jax stood and gently ran his fingers over her name in the stone. "I will never forget what we had. Goodbye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jax drove back home he felt actual relief. It was as if visiting Brenda and actually speaking the words he wanted to say had helped. He was extremely glad and hoped that this meant the end of his dreams. Once he got back to his place he called Skye's name but there was no answer. He figured she was still out with Claudia and he thought about calling her cell phone. He later decided against it. It was Skye's last night with her friend and he was sure she wanted to make the best of it. He just couldn't wait until she got home so he could finally tell her how he felt about her. He layed back in his couch and smiled to himself happily. Finally his life would begin with the woman he loved. Earlier that evening Skye and Claudia were enjoying dinner at a restaurant in the town were Claudia's aunt lived. It wasn't too far from Port Charles but alittle out of the way. Skye didn't mind in the least, it had been so long since She had seen Claudia and knew it would be awhile until they saw eachother again. "I hope it won't be too long until the next time I see you again." Skye said.  
  
"I hope not. It's been years since the last time. This summer I got acouple of weeks off work, maybe I'll drop by for a visit." Claudia offered.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice." Skye agreed, happily. "Hey maybe we could all get together. You, Jax, and me. Maybe if Jax's brother is in town you could meet him. Jax said something about him coming around sometime in June."  
  
"Oh please don't intoduce me to anyone." Claudia replied. "I don't need to meet anyone. Especially some guy with that killer accent and who could possibly be as hot as his brother. I'm not that strong to turn that down. Man Jax is fine."  
  
Skye laughted at her friends last comment. "Well he does have the looks." Skye agreed.  
  
"But can you trust him?" Claudia asked.  
  
Skye thought for a moment before she nodded, very sure. "Yes I really believe I can." She replied.  
  
"Okay!" Claudia agreed. "Okay then I'm happy for you. I really am. I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"Oh I know." Skye smiled, even thought she felt sad to see Claudia go. "But hey bestfriends forever will always be bestfriends forever right?"  
  
"Definately." Claudia agreed, certain they would always stay friends. "Hey I got to drive back to Port Charles tomorrow to catch my plane. Will you see me off?"  
  
"Of course." Skye said, nodding her head.  
  
"Well we better be going then." Claudia announced. "I want to be up early tomorrow."  
  
After Claudia and Skye had paid for their meal they left the restaurant laughting about more high school memories that came to mind. It was true, they always had fun together. They got back in Skye's car and headed back to Claudia's aunt. "We had the best times in high school and college too. I miss it." Skye recalled.  
  
"Yeah but we always have fun together." claudia replied. "I had a blast tonight."  
  
"Me too." Skye agreed.  
  
They were halfway there. Skye had tooken a short cut Claudia had pointed out to her. There wasn't many cars passing by the wooded road and it was alittle dark. There weren't any streetlights on the side of the street. Finally Skye saw the headlights of another car, a pick up, coming in the other direction. She felt better seeing another car, it made the street seem less deserted. She noticed when the opposite car drove off the road acouple of times and tried to avoid it as she passed it. The car came on her side of the street and she turned trying to avoid it. She could hear Claudia yell at her to be careful but the pick up hit the side of Skye's car. She lost control of her car and it sped off the road down the side of the hill. The last thing Skye could remember was the sight of a large tree before they hit it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Quartermaine mansion the house was in an uproar because A.J had surprisingly come over for a visit with Lila. Monica was clearly happy to see her son again and when Edward started bad mouthing A.J she was quick to silence him. Alan was also very happy to see him although he didn't show his emotion quite as much as Monica did. Ned continued his usual teasing which didn't bother A.J too much and as always Lila was the one to keep everything under control. The unexpected call from Emily added to the exitement and everyone stood their turn to speak with her. She was well on her way to a full recovery and enjoying the life at a very expensive facility. She had made a bunch of new friends and met a charming young man also. A.J was the last to talk to her and he was surprised when she asked to speak with Skye. "She's not here." A.J announced. "Since when have you become so close."  
  
"Well we promised eachother we'd keep in touch." Emily explained, over the phone. "She's actually pretty cool. Kinda like the big sister I never had."  
  
"You can probably reach her at Jax's." A.J informed her. "They've been getting pretty chummy lately."  
  
"Yeah I know." Emily replied, obviously already well informed about Jax by Skye. "But I don't want to disturb anything. I'll call tomorrow morning. It's late in Port Charles isn't it? What are you doing at the mansion?"  
  
"Well yeah it's about 12am here." A.J told her. "I phoned Monica and she told me everyone was still awake. I was near by so I came to see Lila. Anyway you better get well soon so I can have you back here. I have someone I'd like you to meet and I know you'd get along." A.J knew Emily would adore Courtney and she promised she would make it back during summer vaccation.  
  
"Well that was a wonderful surprise." A.J said, happily, after hanging up the phone with Emily. I certainly can't wait until she gets home."  
  
"Oh what like we can't?" Edward asked, jumping to assumptions.  
  
"Back off Father." Alan instructed. "We all want Emily home. All my children seem to be leaving this house. Skye doesn't even come home anymore. I realize she's a grown woman but I still miss her."  
  
"You'd wonder why we all left?" A.J said, sarcastically, shooting a glance at Edward.  
  
"Oh we're better off." Edward complained. "The only one worth wild anymore is Emily. Jason meant something before A.J drove him into a tree. A.J is a drunk who gave his son to a crime lord and Skye is nothing but a waste of everyone's time."  
  
"And you ask us why we can't live with you?" A.J questioned.  
  
"I never asked because I don't care." Edward replied.  
  
The whole family began choosing sides and arguing across the room. Lila tried to silence them but no one seemed to be paying to much attention. Finally the ringing of the phone brought the room to silence. Reginald rushed in to answer and everyone noticed his reaction to whatever the caller had told him. He handed the phone to Alan a worried look already on his face. The same reaction came to Alan's face and he became very flush as he hung up the phone and turned to the family. "Skye's been in a car accident alittle out of town." He announced, shakily. "They want us there right away."  
  
Everyone jumped out of their seats and were all quite genuinly worried about Skye, even Monica, Ned, Edward. Edward helped Lila out of the room because she refused to wait home and A.J and Ned grabbed their coats as they were the last ones out. "Let me know if she's okay." Reginald called back.  
  
"We will." A.J yelled, before closing the door. "Someone better call Jax." He continued to Ned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax slept, peacefully, in the couch still awaiting Skye's return. He hadn't slept so well in quite some time and when he woke up he could hardly believe it. His visit to Brenda's grave seemed to have actually helped. Getting all those negative thoughts and the guilt he carried around for years off his chest helped a great deal. He layed back and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He looked around his surroundings and realized he wasn't in bed. More importantly Skye wasn't there either and when he saw the time on the clock stating 12:20 am he began to worry. Skye had told him she would be back at 10 o'clock because Claudia had an early flight the next day. He figured they could have gone to see a movie or something and lost track of time but he knew Skye would have called to give him notice. He got up nervously eager to find Skye's where abouts and be sure she was safe. He decided the first place to check would be the Quartermaine house but when he called the phone line was in use. He called the boathouse to ask Ned to check the mansion for him but there was no answer there either. At that point he began to panic knowing nobody would be using the phone at the mansion this late and Ned was surely home also at this time. He stopped himself from over reacting and told himself he had to calm down. It didnt work very well and the thoughts entered his mind. What if Sonny had harmed her? Maybe he was tired of her threats to bring him down. He cursed himself out loud. He couldn't think that way. Then it came to mind. Her cell phone. Why hadn't he thought about that in the first place. He grabbed the phone off the desk again and dialed the numbers. He was nervous and fumbled the number and had to redial. When he got the out of service message from an operator he dropped the phone and felt faint. He knew something was wrong now. He felt it in his gut and it was making him sick. He didn't know where to find her and he didn't know what had happened but something wasn't right. He heard the phone warning that it was off the hook and picked it up quickly, hanging it back up again. He realized if ever she was found, the first place anyone would call was his place, after the Quartermaine's of course. Found? What was he saying, no he had to stop thinking this way. He swallowed hard and decided to go look for her. He had heard Skye mention something about Claudia and Rosendale. He thought he should maybe search the major streets of that town, making sure he had his cell phone with him. He almost made it to the door, before his phone rang. He jumped on the phone and yelled his Hello. A.J was one the other line, he could hear that he was driving and he heard Ned in the background telling A.J to watch out. He heard the tone in both the other mens voices and knew something bad happened. "Where is she?" Jax asked, not sure if he wanted to know anymore.  
  
"There's been an accident Jax." A.J explianed. "You need to get down to Rosendale GH right now."  
  
Jax wasn't able to speak anymore. He hung up the phone and tried to focused for a moment. He clung to the back of his chair before realizing A.J's words, and running out of his hotel suite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax entered the hospital and went to the nurse's station immediately, demanding information on Skye. Finally across the station he saw Alan's worried glance and Monica rubbing his arm, comfortingly. He came around quickly and noticed the rest of the family waiting in the lounge room. A.J came up to him knowing how Jax would react. "Where is she?" Was all Jax could utter.  
  
"She's in surgery."  
  
"Well that's good." Jax said, not wanting to believe anything else. "They wouldn't operate on her if she wasn't strong enought right? I mean she's going to be okay right?"  
  
He saw how uneasy Alan and Monica's face were and knowing they were doctors worried him. If she would be okay they would know it. "Monica she's going to be okay right?" He avoided asking Alan, knowing it would be too hard.  
  
"She's in surgery right now." Is all she replied.  
  
"But they wouldn't operate if she wasn't strong enought?" He kept repeating his questions  
  
"They had no choice to operate." Monica explained. "It couldn't wait for a decsion. If they waited it would have been too late."  
  
"What are you saying?" Jax asked. "Maybe she wasn't ready? I don't understand."  
  
"They don't know all the details." Ned cut in. "Jax you need to relax."  
  
"I can't relax Ned. How the hell do I relax when she could be dying?" Jax panicked.  
  
"She's not dying." Ned tried to assure him, whispering. "You're upsetting Lila."  
  
Jax noticed the elderly grandmother sitting in the corner and he came to sit by her side, holding her hand for support, which went both ways. He brought his hand with hers to his forehead and closed his eyes, trying not to let his mind wonder. Everyone sat nervously waiting for a doctor to appear. Alan and Monica stood, Alan preffering to pace. Edward stood to, looking around obviously concerned for Skye also. Suddenly Jax heard Skye's description and looked up. A man was describing Skye, Claudia, Skye's car and the accident to a police officer. "It was terrible. I was passing by the road and saw the car fuming." The man began, the whole family paying attention now. "I saw a woman in the driver's seat. She had nice fiery red hair, but that's all I could see of her. She was hurt pretty bad. The other girl, a blond girl didn't seem as bad. I wanted to go help them but I didn't know what to do first. The car seemed about ready to explode. I called 911 and that's when the cops arrived with the paramedics and dragged me off."  
  
Jax wanted to know more he got up and was about to make his way to the older man when he saw a doctor heading in the Qaurtermaine family's direction. He waited until the doctor had reached the lounge before confronting him. All the family stood and gathered as well. "Where's Skye is she okay?" Jax asked, hurriedly.  
  
The doctor had an uneasy face Jax didn't take a liking to. "I'm sorry." The doctor began, immediately making Jax tremble. "We had the best surgeons with your daughter Mr. Quartermaine. We know you are the chief of staff at Port Charles General Hospital and gave Skye the best possible medical help that was available."  
  
"Where is she?" Jax yelled, making the nurses at the station turn and look.  
  
"Skye had extensive bleeding in the interior of her lungs." The doctor explained, this time watching Jax. "We tried the best we could, she was brought in too late. I'm sorry we couldn't save her. Skye's dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax starred blankly back at the doctor not able to speak a word. "I'm sorry." The doctor repeated.  
  
Jax could hear Lila's saddened sigh and Monica gasp at the doctor's words. Jax watched the rest of the family remaining in his frozen position. Alan seemed to be as shocked as he was not moving much and starring out as blankly as him. A.J sat in a near by chair, the realization settling in, he tried to keep his cool, although Jax noticed how he clenched his jax, angrily. He was more so surprised by Edward's reaction. Jax knew he cared for Skye even thought he said he didn't but when he was the tears welling in the old man's eyes he realized how much he really did. Ned held Lila close, conforting her as much as he could, not to certain how to feel. He was never close to Skye and never even liked her but he still felt pain at loosing a cousin. Monica cleared her throat before asking. "What happened to the passenger? Skye's friend?"  
  
The doctor looked equally troubled. "She also had extensive bleeding." The doctor explained. "and a serious gash on her forehead. She is still in surgery. The doctors are doing the best they can for her also. There were acouple of close calls but the nurses resuscitated her. We will have to have her under close observation and hope for the best."  
  
Monica nodded and the doctor left the family. Ned looked up at Jax and noticed he hadn't moved at all. He came to his side and put his arm around his shoulder, helping him to the couch. He couldn't believe how tense he was and knew he was in shock. "Monica!" He called, softly, motioning to Jax.  
  
Monica came to his side and tried to get Jax to speak. Ned took a look in A.J's direction noticing how quite he was, silently sitting in a corner, seperate from the family. He could see that he was on edge and angered. He wanted to go make sure he was ok but Lila asked to be tooken home. She was very upset and Ned knew she would rather be home. "Come on Junior." Ned called, using it as an endearment, knowing this wasn't time to joke. "I'll take you two home."  
  
"I'll walk." A.J replied, icily, before walking away.  
  
Ned was alittle worried about his younger cousin but decided to leave him alone. He knew A.J handled these situations better alone. Rae emerged from the elevator and immediately ran to Alan's side. "I took a flight out as soon as I got your message Alan." Rae said, hurriedly. "How is she?"  
  
When no one replied she got angry. "Where is my daughter?" She yelled.  
  
Alan decided to tell her what happened. He needed to say the words more so to convince himself. "She didn't make it." He said. "She gone!"  
  
"You're a liar." Rae spat. "You all are. Where is my daughter? You're keeping her from me." She pointed an accusing finger at Edward. "You're just trying to take her away from me again. Tell me where she is."  
  
"I'm sorry." Alan said, pulling her in his arms. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rae started sobbing, uncontrollably, not wanting to believe the truth but knowing they wouldn't lie. Jax's eyes began to well up and the tears came falling down his cheek. Monica was relieved knowing that was a sign that he was coming out of shock. He stood to leave and Monica called to him. "Jax are you okay?"  
  
"I can't be here." He said over his shoulder, not looking back, before leaving the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax couldn't think all that kept running throught his mind was the question 'What now?' What would he do without her. He couldn't imagine living again. He had the same empty feeling he had when he heard about Brenda's death exept it was so much stronger this time. He couldn't believe he had lost Skye too, it was as if he was feeling the pain double this time. Of all the people to take away why take Skye? Why take his entire world. He realized now that without her he had nothing. He could have been the poorest man in the world at this moment, instead of one of the richest, because that's how he felt. He hardly could believe it all he could think was 'What do I do?' 'How do I move on without her?' He couldn't imagine moving on. It's true he recalled with Brenda the pain does go away but he couldn't imagine feeling happy again. Not without her too. He had to stop this he needed to be alone and think. He thought about the places he could go, almost anywhere. He didn't want to go back to his suite, he was almost certain someone would be waiting for him Ned, Alexis, Carly. He knew they all wanted to be there to support them but at this point he didn't want to see either of them. He wanted to be alone and he wanted to be with Skye one last time. He thought for a second if he should take the jet and go someplace for acouple of days but really didn't feel like leaving to far from home. Finally he thought about his place. The cabin on his own private island. He missed that place and nobody even knew it existed, exept for Skye. He remembered the night they had spent together there and he knew that was the place he had to be. As he drove his boat closer towards the island he starred up at the moon again. He had done this so many times after Brenda died and he couldn't got throught all the pain again. He finally reached the island and docked the small boat. He turned to the ocean and recalled the morning he had found her right here, crying to herself silently. She had moved him so much by showing him her real emotions. All he wanted to do at that moment was shield her from any pain and he imagined how much he let her down. How much pain she had to have been in all the while after her accident until the paramedics arrived. He had failed her after he promised not too. He wipped away a tear angrily and headed inside. The last time he had been here it was with Skye. He started a fire and sat down in the couch. He tried to close his eyes and listen to the fire crackel but it didn't work. It always soothed him but not this time. The thoughts of Skye filled his mind. The night he fell asleep beside her, or how she showed her emotions to him the night Edward hurt her. She had always been afraid to let anyone see that side of her and yet she trusted him enought to believe in him. He recalled the night he brought her here and the party she had made for him. Although they were the only two he didn't want anyone else there and never would have. He remembered the night he and Skye had first made love. He knew how she felt, how much fate she was putting in Jax. She was willing to let her heart get broken again just for him to understand her. Finally her voice ran in his ear "I love you." The morning after they first slept together she had told him how she felt. She thought he was asleep and after she said the words he just continued to pretend. Instead of opening his eyes and telling her he loved her too he just pretended not to hear it. How could he have done that? Now she would never know how he really felt. The tears fell down his cheek now, and he made no attempt to stop them. He hated himself for not telling her how he felt, he layed down on the couch and cried even harder. He could smell her here. Her hair shampoo, her perfume, the smell of her skin. It was all around him. It was driving him crazy and he had to leave. He could be there any longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He brought his bought back to the Port Charles harbour and docked it before walking around the docks. The sun was just begining to rise in the early morning Sky when he saw Alexis come down the steps towards him. "Why are you here this early?" He asked coldly.  
  
"I was worried about you." Alexis answered. "It's 6:12 am and I tried to reach you all night with no luck."  
  
"You ever thought maybe I needed to be alone?" Jax replied. "Why are you here anyways huh? Shouldn't you be celebrating with Sonny at times moment. I bet he's thrilled. Hey Sonny was actually very sorry and that's besides the point. I was concerned about a friend okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry Alexis." Jax apologozed, sitting down on a bench. "I messed up. I messed up so bad. I could have made it different."  
  
"Hey don't you dare blame yourself." Alexis said, sharply.  
  
"I'm not but she -- she told me something and I let her down. I didn't tell her how much I really do love her."  
  
"Jax she knows it already." Alexis assured him. "Half the town knows how you feel about Skye just by the way you looked at her."  
  
"But I didn't tell her. I wanted more time and now I ran out of time without telling her how much I needed her."  
  
"No Jax don't do this." Alexis pleaded. Jax's tears returned and they ran down his face, urgently. She pulled him close trying to reassure him but it only made him sob in her shoulder. "I can't do this again Alexis." Jax explained, she could hear the fear in his voice. "I won't pull through this time."  
  
Back at the Qaurtermaine mansion A.J came throught the french doors. No one was in the living room and he was glad, not wanting to see anyone today, exept Courtney. He realized life was too precious to let your feeling be untold. He knew his feelings for Courtney had changed and he was going to let her know about it. Even if he had to make nice with Sonny he would not hide his feelings with anyone anymore. He was so angry that he could have broke every expensive thing in the room. He saw the mini bar and walked over to in, uneasily. He picked up the bottle of Brandy and fiddled with the cap before setting it down again, angrily. He knew Skye would have been horrified if he had drank again and fought his urge to start up again. Ned walked in and eyed his younger cousin. "What have you got there?" He asked, eyeing A.J's drink.  
  
"It's water." A.J said, drily. "Another one who thinks I'm a no good drunk."  
  
"I didn't say that." Ned pointed out.  
  
"No but you thought it." A.J replied. "Just like everyone else in this damn town. Skye's the only one who ever believed in me."  
  
"How did you get here?" Ned asked, avoiding the subject of Skye.  
  
"I told you I walked."  
  
"From Rosedale?" Ned asked, surprised.  
  
"I needed to think." A.J curtly replied.  
  
The phone rang in the living room and Reginald was quick to come in to pick it up. "I got it." A.J said, reaching for the phone.  
  
Reginald was surprised knowing A.J didn't even live there anymore but didn't argue. A.J listened for a moment and then swore to the person on the other line. "What the hell are you trying to pull? What are you going to sew us for the accident?" He asked, angrily, getting Ned's attention.  
  
A.J slammed the reciever back down and turned to Ned. "That was the chief of staff at Rosedale GH. Claudia is dead too." He explained. Ned didn't understand what that had to do with the Qaurtermaine's being sued. "He wants us down there immediately and he said he hoped there would be no need for legalities. What the hell is that suppose to mean? Claudia's family is probably hoping to sue this family since they know SKye was driving. I tell you they won't get away with this."  
  
Ned figured A.J was right and immediately knew what to do. "Call Alexis have her meet us there. A.J quickly called Alexis and gave her the details. She was still sitting on the docks with Jax and when he found out what was happening he demanded to come along. No one would use Skye to get themselves rich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Alexis and Jax finally arrived at Rosedale General Hospital Alan, Monica, Ned and A.J were already waiting. They were releved once they saw Alexis was there but surprised and alittle uneasy that Jax was there. They all knew that Jax must have been taking it pretty hard and even A.J felt he should have waited back home. "Hey maybe you should go home and get some rest." Ned suggested, as he walked beside Jax. "Claudia's family is probably just going to try and get themselves some money out of the accident. There's no point to be here, maybe I can drive you back to Port Charles. We can have breakfast at Kelly's or the Grille."  
  
"Don't worry they won't be getting away with it anyway." A.J said, certain of himself. "The Rosedale police departement already declared it a hit and run by another vehicle, and Taggert was just here and he said that indeed it was."  
  
"Taggert? Why was he here?" Jax asked curiously.  
  
"Well you know," A.J began. "The Quartermaine's are a big part of Port Charles. The departement probably wanted to make sure they had the facts straight and besides Taggert never hid the fact that he liked my sister very well. I guess he had to investigate for himself too. There's no need to worry. You can go home Jax."  
  
"No!" Jax refused. "No I'm not going to leave while someone is trying to ruin Skye's name and make it look like this was her fault."  
  
"It's disgusting." Alan finally spoke. "I don't know what they could be thinking."  
  
"We're not certain that's what the chief of staff brought us here for." Monica broke in.  
  
"Why else?" Alan asked, without being answered.  
  
Finally the cheif of staff emerged from his office and greeted the family as well as Jax and Alexis inside. "Sorry to have dragged you down here so early." The doctor began. "But it couldn't wait."  
  
"Shouldn't Claudia's family be here too?" A.J asked. "We brought an attorney in case they were going to try to sew us immediately."  
  
"Sew you?" The doctor asked, confused. "No, no one is sueing you're family. When I said I hoped there'd be no need for legalities, I meant towards us. We're the ones in state of being sued by you."  
  
"By us?" what do you mean?" Alan asked.  
  
"Please sit down." The doctor offered, motioning for them to sit.  
  
Everyone took a seat around the large circular conference desk. Everyone carried a look of confusion and curiousity on their face. Alexis eyed Jax as she sat and waited for him to also seat himself. The doctor didn't seem to notice Jax still standing near the door, the rest of the family eager to know why they were brought here. "Look." the doctor said, after clearing his throat. "Our staff has made a terrible mistake yesterday when Claudia and Skye were brought in."  
  
"How dare you." Jax spat angrily. He shot towards the doctor and Alexis came to stand infront of him, making Ned and A.J get out of their seats, quickly. They didn't understand Jax's reaction but tried to keep him cool. "You could have helped her right? That's what you're afraid about being sued for. You had a way to save Skye and you made a stupid judgement call that took her life." He tried to move for the doctor again but Ned held him back. A.J didn't bother, looking at the doctor, angrily, believing Jax's theory.  
  
"Please Sir that's not what happened." The doctor explained.  
  
"Of course it's not." Jax yelled angrily. "She couldn't be saved anyways right? That won't cut it."  
  
Jax kept trying to free himself from Ned's grasp as Alan tried to calm him down. The doctor realized that Jax wouldn't be calmed down unless he heard what really happened. He stood, finally, long after everyone already had and yelled over the rest of the shouting. "Skye isn't dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone suddenly froze and turned back to the doctor. "Skye isn't dead." the doctor repeated, once again sitting down. "Our staff made a mistake when Claudia and Skye were brought in, the nurses somehow mistook one for the other."  
  
"How is that possible?" Monica asked. "They look nothing alike."  
  
"The nurses didn't know who either was all they knew was they were both in the car and I guess in the confussion Claudia was mistaken for the driver. When you said Skye was the driver we assumed that's who Claudia was. It was quite horrible for Claudia's family to go visit her and find Skye instead. They were glad that Skye was alright but we had to break it to them, once we realized what had happened. We called you immediately afterwards."  
  
"Jax sat down in a near by chair and took in the news. He closed his eyes and thanked God Skye was not gone. She was alive and she was going to be okay. She had to be okay. Alexis rubbed his arm, lightly, truely happy for her friend.  
  
"Wow!" A.J broke the silence, laughting, happily, out loud. "Wow! Oh my God she's alive. I can't believe it."  
  
Everyone finally realized it wasn't a dream. It was real and Skye was alive. Everyone got up and quickly hugged eachother. Alan looked down at Monica, pure joy shining in his eyes as he held her close. Ned called the Q house on his cell phone and happily announced the news. He laughted at the response he got from Reginald and heard him yell it out as loud as he could at the top of his lungs, to the entire mansion. A.J smiled happily and grabbed Alexis in a big, over-joyed hug. She was surprised by the move but hugged him back, happily. Jax looked up at everyone and sighed, joyously. It was real. He could breathe finally because it was real and Skye was alive.  
  
"I can't believe this." Jax said, to Alexis. "This is unbelievable. It could be the stupidest mistake in medical history but it feels like a miracle. I can't believe she's alive."  
  
"Well it's real Jax." A.J announced again, happily. "And you better believe it."  
  
Ned hung up the phone and turned back to the family. "Oh they're in an uproar back home. Lila, Edward, and Rae are coming and I had Reginald call Emily already to notify her. She didn't know that Skye was thought to be dead but at least she knows the truth before she reads the maistaken headlines.  
  
"Oh that's good." Alexis sighed, Monica nodding in agreement. "She doesn't need to be upset like that."  
  
"No she doesn't." Jax agreed. recalling how horrible he felt yesterday. "I still can't believe it."  
  
"Well what better way to have it settle in," Alexis bagan, with a grin. "Then getting out of this room and going to see her?"  
  
Jax suddenly wanted nothing else. "I have to see her." Jax said, turning to the doctor. "Where is she?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cheif of staff along with Alan emerged from the conference room after the rest of the group had hurriedly came out. The cheif quickly called over a nurse and asked her to direct the family to Skye's room. "Have them visit her one at a time and show the others to the waiting room." He instructed.  
  
The nurse nodded and headed for Skye's room as everyone followed her, eagerly. Alan turned back to the cheif of staff after he saw in which direction Skye's room was in. "I am not going to provide you with excuses or explanations because I can't think of anything that could excuse what happened." The doctor said. "I am terribly sorry and this must all be a devastating experience. I am going to make sure nothing like this will ever happen again."  
  
Alan nodded, not really wanting to talk to the other doctor. "Look I don't mean to sound disrespectful," Alan began, being poliet but also very serious. "But I want to be notified as soon as my daughter is stable enough to be moved to Port Charles General Hospital."  
  
The doctor nodded his head not wanting to argue with the other man, understanding him completely. At that time the family had reached Skye's room and they all eagerly looked through the window to see her. Jax tried to get past the nurse but she pointed to the Qaurtermaine family. "Family goes first." She announced.  
  
They all look at Jax and knew he needed to see her most. "You go see her." A.J said, smiling at Jax. "You need to be in there most I can see it."  
  
Once the nurse saw that the rest of the family wasn't arguing either she let Jax in and he entered the tiny room. The door closed behind him and the reality set in as he saw her laying there, hopelessly. She had a respiratory monitor by the bedside and he watched her heartbeat for a moment. He didn't know how to read the monitor but her heart seemed to be beating regularly and the steadied beeping reassured him. He came to her side and pulled up a stool as close to her as possible, sitting on it's edge. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and a cut on the right side of her cheekbone. she looked so pale and her vibrant spirit, which he always adored about her seemed to be drained out. She just seemed so weak, he wished he could somehow give her back her straight and make it so she was driving him crazy with her nonsensical ideas. "He took her hand in his and realized how tiny it was inside of his, how delicate. Gently brushing his fingers over her cheek, before speaking. "You get stronger you hear?" Jax said, softly. "You get stronger and you come back to me because I need you. I need you to save me. You always call me your white knight and your champion when the truth really is Skye you're my champion, you're my hero. You saved me from so much sadness, and you made me feel alive again. That's why I think you're the real hero. I might be selfish but I need to ask you one more favor. I need you to wake up."  
  
He watched her for acouple of minutes, almost as if he was waiting for her to awaken already. "Skye you have to wake up because I have to tell you what you did to me. You made me fall in love with you. Truely, madly, deeply, as the song goes. You done it. Everyway possible I'm hooked. I love you Skye and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my wife.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rae quietly opened the door the Skye's room revealing Skye laying in her hospital bed and Jax's holding her hand in his. "Hey." She whispered. "Could I have a moment with her?" "Sure." Jax agreed, not really wanting to leave. "I'm sure she needs her mom at this time." He was about to leave the room but Rae grabbed his arm gently. "Jax!" She called. "She needs you to you know. She's so crazy about you. She's been badly hurt in the past so much so that she swore never to love a man again. She trusts you enought to let you in her heart. That's something big." "I know." Jax nodded as he watched Skye, before walking out to the waiting area. "How is she?" A.J asked, eagerly. All the family waiting for Jax to reply. Edward and Lila now there too. "Well after we thought she was dead, it looks minor." Jax began. "But it's not, I hate seeing her laying there and I can't do anything to make her better again."  
  
"Well it's going to take her acouple of weeks to fully recover." Alan explained. "Maybe two weeks in the hospital and another two resting at home. Possibly we can have her out of the hospital in a week seeing Monica and I are both doctors."  
  
"No she's going to be staying with me." Jax decided. "She already started moving most of her clothes to my place. It was only a matter of time before she moved in and that's not going to change." "I realize you want to keep her close after this." Monica said, understandingly. "But Skye hates hospitals as soon as she wakes up she'll want to get out and you know how agitated Skye gets when she doesn't get her way. we want to keep her comfortable and get her out of here as soon as possible. The doctors here told us she'll be stable enought to be transfered to P.C.G.H. in acouple of days and if she recovers as nicely as she's been doing so far in a week we can bring her home."  
  
"Look my bedroom is right next to my living room." Jax answered. "I stay home to work on ELQ papers, if she needs anything I'm right by her side acouple of feet away. Once she wakes up She'll need peace my suite is nothing but silence. I don't mean disrespect but your house is always in an uproar. Maids are coming in and out of everywhere. Your home has a left and right wing. Where will you be if Skye needs you. I doubt right by her side."  
  
"Why would we let you take Skye huh?" Edward asked. "So you can fill her head with more garbage about how honest you are and then you'll leave her worse than how she was when she first came to town. Then we will be left to deal with her."  
  
"You should let me take her becuase she doesn't need to be with someone who thinks of her as a person who needs to be dealt with." Jax said, getting alittle angry. "Or someone who tells her she's worthless and tells her that her parents were better of without her."  
  
"I made a mistake alright." Edward said, throught clenched teeth. "Well you made a mistake I would never have made. I would never hurt Skye and I'd appreciate it if you didn't accuse me of doing so when the last stunt you pulled on her is something that still hurts her more than you could ever imagine." Alan realized that Jax was probably right all along and decided if Skye wanted to move with Jax he would not stand in the way. Rae came through the door in a hurry and turned to Jax. He was worried what had her in such a rush but she had a look in her eyes that told him everything was okay. "she hasn't opened her eyes yet but she's calling for you Jax." She announced to the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax hurriedly entered Skye hospital room as the others clammered around the window trying to catch a peek, wanting to be in site incase she opened her eyes. He breathed indeeply, alittle tired by the dash he had made getting to Skye. He saw her stirring abit and he knew she was concious. He came to her bedside and grabbed her hand. "Skye? Skye can you hear me?" He asked, in a whispered voice. "Jax?" She called, her voice almost unaudible. "Jax is that you?" She tried to open her eyes to see him but barely pulled it off. He touched her face and turned it to face him. "I'm right here Skye. It's me." Jax assured her. "I've been waiting to hear your voice for so long. It's been acouple of hours now but it seems like an eternity."  
  
"I'm so tired. I can hardly open my eyes." Skye barely spoke. "That's the pain medication." Jax explained. "It makes you drowsy and makes it hard to move. It's so you rest Skye. You need to rest. Then you'll get stronger and you can come home with me." "Home with you?" She asked, confused. "My suite is so empty without you." Jax explained. "Most of your stuff is already of there. I was hoping that once you got better you'd want to stay with me, permanently." Even thought Skye was exhausted and had was having trouble keeping her eyes open Jax could tell that she was shocked.  
  
"You're that serious about me Jax?" She asked, finding it almost impossible. "You'd actually want me to live with you."  
  
Jax was surprised that she had trouble believeing him. "Of course I'm serious Skye." Jax replied, wanting to shake some sense into her for thinking otherwise. "What did you think that I was passing time with you? I haven't been this serious about anyone in a long time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before. I realize now how important it is to let you're real feelings be known. The truth is Skye I'm in love with you. I think I've been in love with you since the first time we met and you told me how arrogant I was." Skye turned her head for a moment, sadly. ''Skye what's wrong?" Jax asked. "Jax I don't need you feeling sorry for me." skye announced. "If this is what it is, please stop because I can't be hurt again."  
  
"You think I feel sorry for you?" Jax didn't know how to respond. "Skye I love you and I'm not saying it out of a sense of pity. I'm saying because I realize I'd never be able to live again if I lost you. Nothing feels better than holding you in my arms and when I thought I'd never get the chance to do that again I realized what I knew deep down all along. I love you, I need you, without you there's nothing left." Skye realized whatever had happened to her had really scared jax and whatever it was she could remember. "Jax why am I here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sweetheart you need to rest." Jax tried to avoid her question. "It's been a long day and a really tough night you need to get stronger so we can get you out of here." "Yeah I am alittle tired." She said, as her eyes kept closing. "But please Jax. Why am I here." "There was a car accident." Jax said simply, leaving out Claudia completely. "But you're okay the doctors say you'll be fine."  
  
Skye nodded accepting Jax's explanation. "But why can't I remember?" "It's normal not to recall the first couple of moments before you loose conciousness." Jax assured her. "Sometimes it come back to you in acouple of days sometimes not at all. All you need to worry about now is getting stronger."  
  
Skye barely nodded before falling back to sleep once again. Jax remained by Skye's bedside for a large part of the day, until late that afternoon A.J cracked open the door and called to him. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to see her for acouple of minutes." A.J asked, hopeful. "Oh yeah sure." Jax replied. "Of course sorry about not giving you guys anytime with her. I just can't leave her side for very long. It's like if i do she might disappear or I might wake up and find out her being alive was just a dream."  
  
"Don't worry Jax." A.J assured him. "She's not going anywhere and besides she wouldn't want to leave you back here with us."  
  
Jax laughted lightly and A.J's attempt at a joke and patted his shoulder on his way out. Once Jax was gone A.J stood in the same spot for sometime, watching his sister uneasily. He slowly moved by her side and took the seat Jax was using earlier. He looked around the room before settling his gaze back on Skye's face. He flinched alittle when he noticed how deep the cut was on her cheekbone. "You know big sisters aren't suppose to do that." A.J said, quietly. "You weren't suppose to scare me, at least not like that. I thought I was alone again. Everyone was very upset when they thought you had died so was I but I was also terrified. I didn't know what would happen to me without you. They all got someone to count on but not me you are the only person who was ever there for me. You and Emily are probably the only ones who actually think I'm worthy of your time. There's Courtney but all her fate in me is based on my lies. Once she finds out about them she'll think like everybody else. Skye I need my big sister. I need you and you scared me so much when I thought you were gone."  
  
Skye was awake and she knew that A.J was in the room with her she could hear him and everything he said to her. She felt him take her hand and hold it to his forhead. He sighed heavily and she was feeling alittle better after her day of rest and opened her eyes. She tried to speak but it was alittle hard for her. A.J was looking up at the ceiling and holding her hand tightly. "God I feel so terrible." A.J spoke, out loud, not knowing Skye was awake.  
  
She felt alittle guilty about listening to A.J's confession but did so anyway. "I know that I shouldn't be thinking this way it's wrong but I can't help be glad that it was Claudia who has been killed and not Skye. I need her and you don't know how much I do." As A.J spoke the words Skye's mouth dropped in horror but she wasn't able to utter anything. Suddenly the thoughts came rushing back to her one after the other. The other car, Claudia's yelling, how she lost control of the car, the sight of the tree, the dreadful crash. It was like a nightmare and it seemed as though she was living it all over again. She felt hot tears piercing her eyes, before she screamed as loudly as she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax had heard Skye's frightened screams from the waiting room and barged into the room, worriedly. A.J was at her side trying to calm her down as she sobbing in his arms. "It's okay Skye." A.J whispered. "It's okay."  
  
Jax came to her bedside and tucked the hair in her face behind her ear, stroking her cheek as he done so. He gently replaced A.J's place so he could hold her in his arms. He whispered the same words as A.J had just said and asked no questions. He knew that the events of the accident had come back to her just like the doctor had predicted. A.J watched his sister realizing that she must have over heard what he had said. How could he have been such an idiot. What if this would change her recovery. Maybe this was to early for her to deal with the facts about Claudia. He wanted to do something, make the pain go away, make her somehow forget again, at least for awhile. Jax noticed the way A.J watched his sister, the guilty look in his eyes. Rae entered the room, looking more frightened then Skye at the moment. "Skye what is it?" Rae asked, rushing over to the other bedside. "What happened?"  
  
A.J saw the panic in everyone and rushed out of the room. Jax, assured that Skye was okay with her mother, hurried off after A.J. "Hey A.J?" Jax called after him, in the hospital hallway. "Hey come back here."  
  
A.J would stop his fast pace until he got in an empty waiting room and turned to Jax. "Why the hell do I always screw up?" He asked, cursing at himself.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jax asked.  
  
"Me and my big mouth." A.J started. "I thought she was sleeping Jax. I said I was happy that it was Claudia instead of Skye. She must have heard. I'm sorry I said it. I shouldn't have."  
  
Jax closed his eyes realizing how hard Skye was going to take this. A.J watched him and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He said, loudly. "I know I hurt everyone I come in contact with. I didn't mean it. What if her recovery suffers because of me. She wasn't ready to hear this."  
  
"A.J." Jax said, catching his arm. "This isn't you're fault. She would have remembered it anyways okay? She's not balming you and nobody else is. You shouldn't feel guilty about thinking the way you do either. I feel the same. It might be wrong but I can't help it. I'm glad it was Claudia instead of Skye. It was Claudia's time it wasn't Skye's that's why it happened. Okay? You okay?"  
  
A.J watched Jax's face and nodded silently. "Now Skye's gonna be going through a rough time." Jax explained. "She needs her brother by her side. We all have to be strong for her A.J and you mean the world to her. I'm serious she doesn't speak more highly of anyone then she does you. Now prove her right. You need to be there for her even when the going gets tough."  
  
A.J nodded again, before speaking. "Okay I will." He replied.  
  
They headed back to Skye's room. As they opened the door Rae was trying to 


End file.
